Este cuerpo no es mio
by Sheyla K-Chan
Summary: Una mañana Inuyasha despierta en el cuerpo de Kagome y viceversa.... por que? como volveran a ellos?Inspirado enla pelicula del mismo nombre COMPLETOREVIEWS ONEGAI!
1. Gracias por la votaicon!

Este cuerpo no es mio...  
  
No se si ustedes vieorn la pelicula "Este cuerpo no es mio" o "the chick" o algo asi, en fin, trata de una muchacha super fresa que compra unos aretes magicos (ella no sabe eso). En una gasolinera se le cae uno de los aretes y llega a manos de un ladron, en la noche el ladron se pone el arete que encontró y a la mañana soiguiente uno despierta en el cuerpo del otro. imaginense por todo loq ue atraviesan!!  
  
En fin, Mi fic va a tratar de algo parecido inspirado en esta pelicula, en ves de aretes serán brasaletes, entonces quisiera que por mayoría de votación eligieran quien es el hombre que s epondrá el brasalete y pasará al cuerpo de Kagome  
  
¿¿InuYasha o miroku??  
  
miroku suena tentador por lo pervertido... imaginense!!  
  
ok, espero su votación, si no recibo mas de 6 respuestas en dos dias comenzaré, al cabo la idea ya la tengo hecha ocn los dos personajes ;)  
  
-Kagome 


	2. Este cuerpo no es mio!

AAyyy!! _!! las votaciones han estado muy reñidas!!  
  
Hay personas que me han pueso que les da igual con los dos pero... eso no me da una respuesta en concreto  
  
Cleoru Misumi: Miroku  
  
Melody: Inu o Miruko, el que sea  
  
yyyyyyyyyyyooooooooo: IuYasha  
  
Darketa Shikkon: InuYasha  
  
Ayumi: InuYasha  
  
Jeanne : Inu y Miroku (por cierto, la sugerencia que hiciste ya seme habia ocurrido y si esto no se decide lo hare uanque si sera mas dificil pero on imposible! ^_~)  
  
moonlight-shadow: Inu  
  
Bunny: Miroku  
  
Diego: miroku  
  
L@s que votaron por ambos les doy un voto a cada uno  
  
la puntuacion queda   
  
InuYasha=6  
  
Miroku=5  
  
Y los que votaron por miroku no se desesperen!! les tengo una sorpresa!! ^^  
  
Bien, aquí va!  
  
SI ME FALTO ALGUIEN ES POR QUE PUSO REVIEW DESPUES DE QUE SUBI ESTE CAPITULO PERO = TOMARE EN CUENTA SUS SUGERENCIAS ^^  
  
___________________________________________________  
  
Ninguuo de los personajes de La serie o manga de Inuyasha me pertencen! todos son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi ^-^  
  
___________________________________________________  
  
Capitulo 1  
  
Este cuerpo no es mio!  
  
kagome ya iba a salir de secuudaria, se encontraba con sus amigas planeando el vestuario de graduacion, viendo a quien llevarian como pareja etc. Estaban recorriendo el centro de la cioudad, visitando tiendas, probandose vestidos cuando se topan con una tienda extraña y dentro de ella se escucha musica estilo New Age, ese lugar llamó la atencion de las chicas y se apresurarona a entrar, ahi dentro se respiraba una atmosfera que las hacia sentir tranquilas, habia muhcos objetos extraños pero bonitos, cada uno con su historia.  
  
kagome encontró una espada que era identica a la tetsusaiga (colmillo de acero)  
  
-Hey Kagome! mira!!- Dijo una de sus amigas  
  
-Eh?, que pasa Rika?-  
  
-Mira estos brasaletes! seguro se te veran lindisimos con el vestido que compraste para el baile!-  
  
-Tienes razon!, seria una combinación perfecta!-  
  
-Por que no los llevas?-  
  
En eso sale una anciana y ve fijamente a Kagome y sus amigas  
  
-Esos brasaletes... lo siento, no estan en venta!-  
  
-Pero.. por que!!-  
  
-Veran... estos brasaletes pertenecieron a una princesa de la india, y solo estan aqui de muestra, estos son originales, vendiamos copias pero ya no hay-  
  
-Oh... es una lastima- dijo Shiharu  
  
La anciana vuelve a su puesto  
  
-De verdad los quieres, verdad Kagome chan?-  
  
-Sih... ya me habia ilusionado...-  
  
Rika toma una caja de otros brasaletes y mete los originales en esta  
  
-Anda kagome!- susurró - di que llevas estos!  
  
-Pero..- dijo kagome preeocupada - Esto no esta bien!-  
  
-La anciana es muy distraida! no lo notará!-  
  
-pero aun asi... no tengo dinero...-  
  
En eos aparece Hojo  
  
-Hola Kagome Chan!-  
  
-Hay Hojo! que cres?, Kagome esta muy triste!- dijo Naoko con una sonrisa maliciosa  
  
-Enserio? que te pasa kagome Chan?.-  
  
-Bueno.. este.. yo... (que esta planeando naoko!?)-  
  
-es verdad Hojo- dijo Rika - Lo que pasa es que Kagome quiere comprar unos brasaletes que combianan perfectamente con su vestido de graduacion pero no tiene suficiente dinero-  
  
-Oh- dijo Hojo sonriendo - NO te preocupes Kagome Chan! yo te los puedo comprar!-  
  
-Yo.. este Hojo, no tienes por que ...- Kagome es interumpida por Shiharu -Vamos Hojo! son 10,000 yens!-  
  
Hojo pagó los brasaletes y la anciana nisiquiera se dio cuenta  
  
-Aqui tienes Kagome chan!-  
  
-Eh... gracias- dijo Kagome sonrojada..  
  
-Espero que un dia aceptes salir conmigo- Kagome le da un beso en la mejilla a Hojo en señal de agradecimiento y este se va saltando estúpidamente  
  
Ya de regreso en su casa Kagome se prueba su vestido de graduacion junto con los brasaletes, se veía divina!  
  
-Vaya! me gusta!, ya se! me llevare mi vestido al Sengoku y le pedire su opinion a Sango... y tal vez a InuYasha heheh...-  
  
Inmediatamente empacó todo y se dirigió al pazo que la conectaba con el otro mundo.  
  
Ya en el sengoku:  
  
-Kagome!! te extrañe mucho!!- Shippo se lanza a los brazos de Kagome  
  
-Feh, te tardaste!-  
  
-InuYasha! no podrías ser mas...- Kagome respiró profundamente - No importa... - Inuyasha queda sorpendido, esta vez Kagome no se enojo! - Ven sango!- dijo Kagome - Quiero mostrarte algo y quiero que me des tu punto de vista, si alguien mas quiere ver que venga!, vamos con Kaede Baba!-  
  
se dirigen hacia la casa de la anciana Kaede, Ya ahi Kagome se pone su vestido de Graduación y los Brasaletes  
  
-Vaya Kaogme Chan! te ves soñada!- Dijo sango muy entusiasmada  
  
-Es verdad señorita kagome, le pediria que tuviera un Hijo conmigo pero ya se la respuesta ^^-  
  
-Ay Kagome!! te ves muy bonita! - dijo Shippo  
  
-Si... nunca vi a mi hermana Kikyo vestirse asi, ojala no me escuche pero te ves muchisimo mejor que ella!, de seguro debe de haber muchos chicos detras de ti!-  
  
-Si, como el Joven Kouga!- dijo Miroku en voz alta por si InuYasha andaba cerca, al escuchar el nombre de Kouga InuYasha entra a la casa  
  
-Donde sta ese Lobo ra...- InuYasha queda paralizado ante la imagen de kagome, jamás la habia visto tan hermosa, no, nada que ver con la zombie canina de Kikyo!! - Ka... kagome.. que haces vestida asi? O_o-  
  
-Esto es lo que me pondre la noche de mi graduacion!, te gusta?- InuYasha por un momento le iba adecir que si, pero su orgullo le gano- Feh, luces igual que siempre - Pum!- el Baculo de miroku golpea la cabeza de Inu - Oye monje! que te pasa!-   
  
-InuYasha, que te cuesta aceptar que La selorita Kagome s eve bien!-  
  
-Feh!...- inuYasha sale de la casa.  
  
-no Hagas caso a lo que te dice ese orejas de peroo! tu te ves muy bien Kagome ^^-  
  
-Hehhe.. ñ_ñ Gracias Shipp... ay nooo!!-  
  
-Que sucede Kagome?- dijo Sanog alarmada  
  
-Un Fragmento!-  
  
- Hay que darnos prisa!- dijo miroku  
  
-Kagome, nosotros nos adelantaremos, tu guarda tu vestido, no querrás arruinarlo!-  
  
-Gracias sango!- Kagome se apresura a quitarse el vestido y se pone su ropa normal, toma un arco y flechas y sale disparada para alcanzar a sus compañeros  
  
Cual fue su sorpresa, el fragmento que se acercaba era Kouga!  
  
-Ahhh!! Lobo rabioso! que haces aquí?-  
  
-Callate bestia! yo percibi el olor de mi querida Kagome y solo vine a saludarla-  
  
-Joven Kouga! cuanto tiempo!-  
  
Kouga se acerca a Kagome y la toma de las manos  
  
-Ya te extrañaba querida, espero que esta bestia - voltea a   
  
ver a INu - Te este tratando como lo que eres, una princesa ^^-  
  
-Bueno.. etse...- kagome se sonroja  
  
-Oye Lobo rabioso y apestoso! quien te cres que eres para hablarle asi a Kagome!-  
  
-Calla bestia!, no tengo tiempo para perderlo contigo asi que me voy!, adios Mi querida Kagome! y recuerda que sigues siendo mi mujer!-  
  
-Aaagghhh!! lobo insolente!!  
  
-InuYasha!! - y antes de que Kagome pusiera decir "Osuwari!" Kouga ya había desaparecido  
  
-Siempre lo defiendes!-  
  
-El solo es amable conmigo!-  
  
-Y esto es todo los dias...- dijo Shippo  
  
-Sango, me pasas el panque de nuez?-  
  
-El panque de pasas o el de nuez?- (NA no se si recuerden el anuncio de panques Bimbo)  
  
-No se por que siempre le coqueteas a ese lobo rabioso!¬_¬-  
  
-Yo no le coqueteo!! Inuyasha... aun desocnfias de mi!! ere sun tontoo!!-  
  
Kagome toma sus cosas y sale corriendo hacia el pozo y se va a su epoca  
  
-Ves lo que hiciste InuTonto!-  
  
-Callate Shippo, Kagome no está y puedo Golpearte!-  
  
-Osuwari!- Kagome aun no se iba por el pozo pero ahora si lo hizo  
  
-AAyy... ¬¬+ Kagome....-  
  
horas mas tarde la luna estaba llena e Inuyasha se encontraba viendo hacia el fondo del pozo...  
  
-Kagome... no puedo evitar ponerme celoso... por que...? sera que en verdad te amo?...- InuYasha baja la mirada y se topa con uno de los brasaletes de kagome - Vaya... recuerdo cuando te pusiste esa ropa y este brasalete... te veias tan hermosa... pero no podia decirlo enfrente de los demas... espero que mañana se te pase el coraje y vuelvas... en estos momentos me gustaria ser tu y saber que piensas sobre mi...-  
  
InuYasha se marcha a la casa de Kaede Baba y antes de dormise juega con el brasalete de kagome, este tenia su presioso olor, se lo puso y durmió con el pegado a su nariz para arrullarse con el aroma de Kagome...  
  
Mientras en el Japon actual...  
  
-Ese tonto de InuYasha... InuYasha baka baka baka!!- Kagome sume su cabeza entre sus brazos y en eso se percata de la ausencia de uno de sus brazaletes - AY NO!! cuando percibi el fagmento de la perla olvide quitarmelos!!, tal vez se quedó en la casa de Kaede baba pero no ire ahi, no hoy, ni mañana, tal vez pasado!-  
  
Dicho esto Kagome se durmió  
  
a la mañana siguiente... en el sengoku  
  
-Señorita Kagome! a que horas regresó?. acaso InuYasha y usted se habran arreglado?- dijo el Monje quien miraba a Kagome Dormir en el suelo, trajo un cobertor y la tapó, hecho esto salió a buscar a Sango  
  
"Kagome" se levanta   
  
-Feh, me qude dormido..., ire a hacer pipi...-  
  
se levanta y siente su cuerpo mas ligero, algo anda mal, se mira asi mismo y no puede creer lo que pasa... - debo.. debo estar soñando!!!- grita  
  
En el Japon Actual:  
  
-Ay... no recuerdo haber usado tantas cobijas!...- Kagome se levanata y se dirige al baño, se rasca el trasero - Auch! hace timepo que no le doy cuidado a mis uñas, estan tan filosas como las de InuYasha... ay... ese tonto...- Kagome entra al baño y al verse en el espejo... - InuYasha?, que haces aqui?...- voltea hacia atrás y no ve nada - sera mi imaginacion - voltea de nuevo al espejo y por fin capata que ella es la que se   
  
esta reflejando, siente que su vegiga esta llena y desesperadamente deabrocha la sprendas de su actual cuerpo para encontrarse con algo que jamas hubiese imaginado, en eso cae desmayada...  
  
_______________________________________________  
  
Buneo, aqui tienen el principio, mucha sgracias por haberme ayudado ^^ les tengo sorpresas.   
  
Reviews!, quejas, sugerencias, tomatazsos? son bienvenidos ^^  
  
Sheyla K-Chan 


	3. Insisto, este cuerpo no es mio! xD

Muchas Gracias por sus reviews!  
  
Aqui les tengo el segundo Chapter, esperO que sea de su agrado...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
NiNgUnO dE LoS pErSoNaJeS de INuYaShA mE peRtenEcE, sOn PrPiEdAD De Rumiko Takahashi sI eLlA nO lOs KiErE kE mE lOs ReGalE xD::..  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
~*~CâPîTûLö 2~*~  
  
Ni Kagome ni InuYasha entienden como pudo haber pasado eso, se encontraban muy confundidos y obviamente nadie les creia, ahora, Les aclaro que cuando ponga Kagome, me refiero al cuerpo de Kagome y cuando escriba Inuyasha me refiero al cuerpo de InuYasha, espero no les resulte confuso ^-^  
  
En el sengoku:  
  
Shippo: kagome!! Que bueno que regresaste!!- se lanza a los brazos de Kagome y ella tira al zorrito al pasto  
  
Kagome: no molestes!  
  
Shippo: que te pasa Kagome? - sus ojos se llenan de lagrimas - Por que me tratas asi?... Buaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!! =::...( - se va corriendo hacia la aldea  
  
kagome: Que demonios pasó?, que dirá kagome cuando me vea con un cuerpo igual al suyo!? tengo que ir a decirselo... pero... tal vez se asuste.. que hago!??  
  
Miroku: Buenos dias Señorita kagome? que bueno que usted e InuYasha se arreglaron, sabemos que es un terco y celoso pero en el fondo tiene un buen corazon, ustedes... no han hablado de lo que sienten?, es decir, al paso que van Inuyasha no creo que de el primer paso, por que no le dice usted lo que siente?, tal vez el aclare su mente!  
  
kagome: pero que tonterias estas diciendo monje...- Kagome se detiene y miroku se le queda viendo muy extrañado - eehhr... quisse decir, no jeje, aun no hemos hablado pero no creo que Inuyasha sea un terco ni seloso ñ_ñ-  
  
Miroku: Señorita... se siente usted bien?, su forma de hablar y de sonreir no es la habitual, mas bien parece que estuviese imitando a InuYasha, nunca crei que fuera tan buena imitadora, perdone el atrevimiento que usted pone la misma cara de estupido que el, vaya!  
  
Kagome golpea a Mroku  
  
Kagome: No te pemritiré que hables asi de mi!   
  
Miroku: perdon?  
  
Kagome: eehhr... digo, no quiero que hable smal de mi querido InuYasha  
  
Miroku: vaya... por cierto... donde esta el?  
  
kagome: eehh... pues, se fue a mi tiempo pero el paso primero el pozo y ya iba a alcanzarlo cuando llego ese Zorro cagapalos...  
  
Shippo: Kagomeee!! Buaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!! por que me odias tanto!!??  
  
Kagome: aahh... perdon shippo!! no quise decir eso, bueno si, digo, no no no jeje, como les decia, ya me voy!!- Kagome salta al pozo  
  
Ya en el Japon actual:  
  
InuYasha se encontraba en su habitación preguntandose que habra pasado con su cuerpo  
  
InuYasha: no puede ser... que dirá InuYasha cuando me vea asi... de seguro no me creera que soy Kagome y tartará de matarme... tengo que ir al sengoku y buscar a miroku y a los demas para que me ayuden  
  
InuYasha baja las escaleras y se dirige hacia el pozo mientrs que Kagome se encuentra en el tejado tratando de entrar al cuarto, cuando por fin lo lorga se percata de que no hay nadie  
  
Kagome: aayy..a donde se fue esa tonta! justo cuando mas la necesito...  
  
Sra. Higurashi: HIja! no quieres que te prepare un baño!?  
  
Kagome: eehh... no, despues me bañare  
  
Sra. higurashi: bueno, no me has comentado, que dijo InuYasha sobre tu vestido de graduación?  
  
Kagome: feh! se veia igual que siempre  
  
Sra. Higurashi: Perdon?  
  
Kagome: erh.. eso fue lo que el dijo!  
  
Sra. Higurashi: Vaya! que decepcion! que descortez!, en verdad cres que te quiera?, tal vez no ha olvidado a la sacerdotiza, esa tal kikyo.  
  
Kagome baja la mirada  
  
Sra. higurashi: oh... lo siento hija, olvidé el dolor que te causa que te recuerde eso, en compensación te prepararé algo de comer, dime, que quieres?  
  
Kagome: Ramen!!  
  
Sra. Higurashi: Ramen?, vaya, creo que ya se te pegaron las costumbres de InuYasha  
  
Kagome: erh.. si, algo jejeje (bueno, esto no es tan malo despues de todo)  
  
Mientras en el sengoku:  
  
Shippo se encontraba llorando al pie del pozo  
  
InuYasha: que te pasa Shippo?  
  
Shippo: Es Kagome!! ella no me quiere!, se fue!!  
  
InuYasha: eh?, claro que te quiero!!  
  
Shippo: que?  
  
InuYasha: Digo, claro que te quiere! solo que ella yo reñimos y se fue pero no tiene nada en contra tuyo, ya verás qu epronto regresa - toma a Shippo en sus brazos y lo abraza  
  
Shippo: InuYasha...  
  
InuYasha: Dime...?  
  
Shippo: Te sientes bien?... algo pasa aqui... Kagome y tu cambiaron los papeles?  
  
InuYahsa: a que te refieres con eso?  
  
Shippo: bueno, kagome me ha insultado este dia y hasta me golpeo... y ahora tu eres bueno conmigo, no es raro?  
  
InuYasha: ( que hago... parece que shippo será el unico que me creerá), Shippo.. hay algo que tengo que confesarte  
  
Shippo: Que amas a Kagome?, yo lo se InuYasha! siempre te he escuchado cuando suspiuras por ella, cuando ella se va y no regresa y siempre la estas esperando al pie del pozo con una expresion tan triste... siempre piensas en voz alta y varias veces has dicho que la amas!  
  
InuYasha: en verdad dice eso?, em, en verdad me has escuchado decir eso?  
  
Shippo: te estoy diciendo que si cabeza de chorlito!  
  
InuYasha se sonroja  
  
Shippo: en verdad estas muy extraño InuYasha, no me has golpeado, casi casi podria decir que tu y kagome cambiaron de cuerpo! jeje, pero eso es imposible! Por cierto, no se arreglaorn verdad?  
  
InuYasha: eh.. no, tal vez por eso estaba de mal humor, ya sabes como es!  
  
Shippo: pues si pero tu siempre tienes la culpa!  
  
InuYasha: (sera mejor que no le diga nada, tal vez pueda divertirme un rato y averiguar cosas que InuYasha nunca me ha dicho... pero si lo que shippo dice es verdad... InuYasha tiene mi cuerpo!! ay nO!! que le hará!!) Oye shippo, donde está kagome?  
  
Shippo: no te acabo de decir que se fue?, dijo que tu habias entrado primero al pozo y que ella te estaba siguiendo  
  
InuYasha: aah... si, es que no la encontre y me harte y me vine ^^  
  
Shippo: InuYasha! nunca habias sonreido asi! pareces un angelito!  
  
InuYasha se sonroja: er... jejeje gracias ^^  
  
Shippo: (algo raro le pasa insisto)  
  
Miroku: ah InuYasha! ya volviste, que te parece si nos damos un baño!, los manantiales están desocupados ahora, que dices?, tal vez lleguen algunas chicas!  
  
InuYasha: pero que te has creido!! monje pervertido! (Vaya!, siemrpe quise decir eso!!)  
  
En eso Llega kagome  
  
Kagome: Kagome! digo, InuYahsa?  
  
InuYasha: ... Kagome, tenermos que hablar!!  
  
Kagome: eh? si si!!  
  
Kagome e InuYasha se van  
  
Shippo: yo me voya la aldea!  
  
Miroku: ...  
  
Mientras en que Kagome e InuYasha:  
  
Kagome: En verdad eres kagome?  
  
InuYasha: si, asi es, todo fue muy extraño, se que eres InuYasha, Shippo me contó lo que pasó y como lo trataste! asi que... me debes un Osuwari!  
  
Kagome:Osuwari?  
  
InuYasha se estampa contra el piso  
  
InuYasha: hey! eso me dolio!!  
  
Kagome: vaya! esto empieza a gustarme!! osuwari! owsuwari!   
  
InuYasha: Basta!! me las pagarás!!  
  
Kagome: calla! osuwari!  
  
inuYasha:¬¬   
  
Kagome: oye, que divertido es ser tu, pero extraño mi cuerpo, deveuelvemelo!  
  
InuYasha: si, eso quisiera! nisiquiera he podido ir a baño! no se como usar esta cosa y la verdad me estoy haciendo pipi!!- InuYasha se quedo serio - y tu... que ... has hecho con mi cuerpo?  
  
Kagome: No he hecho nada!! agradece que quienes cambiamos de cuerpo fuimos nosotros y no miroku y tu!  
  
InuYasha: um.. en eos tienes razon, pero, no has tomado un baño?  
  
Kagome: no... y tu...?   
  
InuYasha: en eso etsaba cuando llegaste, miroku me invito a u manantial   
  
Kagome: vaya... Kagome, yo te respeto, sabes que jamás te he tocado, pero ahora necesito hacerlo, creeme que lo hare sin morbo, solo que tengo unpronblema  
  
InuYasha sonrojado: C...cual?  
  
Kagome: pues... no se como funciona el cuerpo de una mujer...  
  
InuYasha: si.. yo tampoco, es decir... tu....  
  
Kagome mas roja que InuYasha: ehh!!??... ya... ya lo viste??  
  
InuYasha: lo siento, fue inevitable y fue por accidente, asi me di cuenta de que me habia ocnvertido en ti!  
  
Kagome: vaya... bueno Kagome, hoy arreglemos ese asunto y mañana hay que buscar la razon del por que nos convertimos en esto va?  
  
InuYasha: si, pero... les podemos decir a los demas?  
  
Kagome: no hay por que alarmarlos y no quisiera soportar a miroku  
  
Inuyasha. tienes razon, espero resolverlo pronto... mientras... podrias ayudarme a hacer pipi?  
  
Kagome: glup... si... siempre y cuando tu me ayudes a mi tambien...  
  
InUYasha: va!  
  
Kagome: bien, desabrochate...  
  
InUyasha: hazlo tu! yo no pienso ver ni tocar nada!  
  
Kagome. acaso te da asco?  
  
InuYasha: me da pena!!  
  
Kagome: feh, está bien...  
  
esta le desabrocha la ropa a InuYasa y saca su miembro, lo posisciona en una direccion fija, a Inuyasha en cierta parte le agradaba eso  
  
InuYasha: em... eso... me hace cosquillas... se... siente bien  
  
Kagome: que?... este... vamos has pipi, no tengo tu tiempo!  
  
InuYahsa hace pipi, Kagome vuelve a meter el miembro a donde va pero este empieza a crecer y aponerse tieso  
  
Kagome: pero que... quedmaos en que no habria morbo!  
  
InuYasha: oye, no puedo evitarlo!!  
  
kagome: bueno... es que es algo normal...  
  
InuYasha: siempre te pasa eso?  
  
Kagome: claro que no! pero es obvio que si manos ajenas lo tocan se siente extraño!! y no lo digo por experiencia!!  
  
InuYasha: em... bueno, sera mejor que regresemos a la aldea  
  
Pero ellos ni se imaginan que alguien los estaba observando y habia escuchado toda la platica... quien será?...  
  
Lo sabran en el proximo capitulo  
  
______________________________________-  
  
Do you Yahoo?  
  
ahahhaha xD, Bueno, espero que les haya gustado, dejen Reviews, quejas sugerencias ^^, quien creen que sea el que los estaba observando?  
  
Bueno, me despido  
  
-ShêyLä K-ChâN 


	4. Me cuesta trabajo ser tu

Este kapitulo se lo dedico a Minako-chan ^^ me insitio toda la tarde para que lo terminara ñ_ñ esperemos que ella tambien termine su fic "Una Broma?"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
NiNgUnO dE LoS pErSoNaJeS de INuYaShA mE peRtenEcE, sOn PrPiEdAD De Rumiko Takahashi sI eLlA nO lOs KiErE kE mE lOs ReGalE xD::..  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
~*~Capitulo 3~*~  
  
después de la escena semi-hentai que tuvimos en el capitulo pasado alguien los etsaba mirando... quieren saber quien es?, pues aun no se los dire!! waka waka waka!!  
  
Inu y Kagome se dirigen a la aldea de Kaede, en el camino ambos se van dando instrucciones sobre como actuar  
  
InuYasha: Y no golpees a Shippo!  
  
Kagome: golpealo cuando me insulte!  
  
InuYasha: osuwari!  
  
Kagome: InuYasha! osuwari! MUAHAHA yo tengo el control!!  
  
InuYasha en el piso: me las pagaras...  
  
kagome: como decia, no seas tan accesible con las personas!!  
  
inuyasha: tu no seas tan agresivo!  
  
Kagome: feh, lo intentaré  
  
InuYasha: ah si??  
  
Kagome: osuwari!, oye, en verdad es divertido!  
  
InuYasha: ¬¬+  
  
Shippo: Hola!! parece que todo ha vuelto ala normalidad! pero ya no peleen! - salta a los brazos de InuYasha y Kagome le lanza un mirada de furia, InuYasha suelta a Shippo  
  
Shippo: inuyasha!! ya eres el mismo de siempre!! ahora probemos con Kagome!! - salta alos brazos de Kagome y muy a la fuerza esta le responde el abrazo  
  
Kagome: que ridiculo se ve mi cuerpo abrazando a este sorro.. ¬¬)  
  
Miroku: InuYasha! entonces que? vamos a darnos el baño?  
  
kagome: ni se te ocurra irte con ese houshi libidinoso!  
  
Miroku: Señorita kagome? usted no suele llamarme asi!  
  
InuYasha: eehh... es que es verdad! eres un pervertido! quien sabe que me vaya ahacer!!  
  
Miroku: que?? inuYasha, has rebasado el limite, sere un poco (pero solo un poco) henati peor no soy gay!  
  
kagome: por cierto, donde está sango?  
  
Miroku: esta en los manantiales del este, dijo que la esperaría ahi  
  
Inuyasha: iras ocn ella?  
  
Kagome: este...  
  
Miroku: valla señorita! no se preocupe, InuYasha y yo estaremos bien y vamos a los manantiales del sur no las espiremos ^^  
  
kagome: pero...  
  
Miroku se lleva a Inu y kagome se queda viendo muy pensativa...  
  
kagome: esa tonta... si yo estuviese en mi cuerpo no dejaría que ese houshi libidinoso me tratara asi!!, bueno in hablar, si no voy con sango sospecharan...  
  
Shippo: que dices?  
  
kagome habia olvidado que lo tria en los brazos...  
  
kagome: eh?, dije algo? no lo recuerdo - le acaricia la cabeza a shippo - debrias ir con los hombres no cres?  
  
Shippo: no, no quiero ir!, mejor me voy con Kaede!!  
  
Kagome: bien, ire con sango!!  
  
Mientras en los manantiales del sur...  
  
Miroku yacia desnudo dentro del agua e InuYasha solo estaba sentado viendo hacia otra direccion  
  
Miroku: que pasa InuYasha?, vamos, entra al agua!!  
  
Miroku jala a InuYasha y lo tira al agua  
  
InuYasha: que te pasa!!  
  
Miroku: vamos quitate la ropa!!  
  
InuYasha se sonroja...  
  
Inuyasha: este.. no, asi estoy bien!!  
  
Miroku: que?... bueno... como quieras, ahora dime... que ha pasado entre tu y Kagome?  
  
InuYasha: Nada!  
  
MiroKu: pero crei que ya no querias a Kikyo  
  
InuYasha: eeh...(que digo... que digo...) Feh!  
  
Miroku: InuYasha, me he dado cuenta de algo... tu forma de hablar es muy afeminada... acaso tu...  
  
InuYasha: que? como cres!!   
  
Miroku: vamos InuYasha, por que no confias en mi?, yo se algo que tu cres que no se... crei que me tenias la confianza suficiente para eso!!  
  
InuYasha: (acaso sabra que cambiamos de cuerpo?... ay como lo averiguo...?) bueno... entonces si ya lo sabes por que haces venir aqui?, solo me torturas...  
  
Miroku: de que hablas?  
  
InuYasha: O_o de que hablas tu?  
  
Miroku: pues de las veces que has dicho que amas a kagome, shippoo y yo te hemos escuchado...  
  
InuYasha: ñ_ñU ha si?, y que mas me has escuchado decir?  
  
Miroku: pues...  
  
Mientras en los manantiales del este:  
  
Sango: al fin llegas Kagome! vamos entra! el agua esta muy agradable!!  
  
kagome: este... si... - se qita la ropa haciendo lo pòsible por no mirar a sango ni a si misma y entra al agua  
  
Sango: veo que tus pechos han crecido jeje, sabes?, los mios tambien, si quieres puedes tocarlos para comprobarlo!  
  
Kagome: queeeeeeee???!!!! (acaso esto hacen siempre??!) - se sonroja  
  
Sango: que pasa?, nunca te habias puesto asi cuando hablabamos de esto  
  
Kagome: eeh... - Sango toma las manos de Kagome y la spone en sus bustos   
  
Sango: ves? lo notas?  
  
Kagome: (yo no se ocmo los tenia antes..) pue si jeje  
  
Sango: ñ_ñ cres que Miroku lo haya notado?  
  
kagome: feh! de seguro ese Houshi libidinoso se dio cuenta antes que tu  
  
Sango: jeje, veo que empiezas a hablar como InuYasha, y dime... que ha pasado entre ustedes?  
  
Kagome: que? este... nada...  
  
Sango: que mal... sabes? me da coraje que aun quiera ala zombie esa!  
  
kagome: no llames asi a... zombie? (pero por que diablos...)  
  
sango: jajaja!! por que la defiendes? no recuerdas los apodos que le pusimos?, zombie, cadaver andante etc.?  
  
kagome: (bueno, despues de todo es gracioso... para ellas ¬¬+) si ja ja ja  
  
Sango: o tal vez... te molestó que la haya mencionado? gomen Kagome chan, pero es que la verdad... parece que Inuyasha aun la ama  
  
kagome: quien dijo eso!!  
  
sango: bueno, es obvio no?, tu misma lo dijiste hace poco cuando lloraste lo recuerdas? pero no te sientas mal amiga... sigue asi, y esperemos que un dia el se de cuenta de que tu y kikyo son muy distintas, que kikyo no es de este mundo y que ahi estas tu para el, aunque eso seria como si te tuviera de repuesto..  
  
Kagome sumergió lo mas que pudo su cara en el agua...  
  
kagome:( es verdad... Kikyo ya no pertenece aqui y Kagome es muy diferente a ella, pero Kagome... como me gustaria abrazarla...) - Kagome se abraza a si misma - (no... no funciona...)  
  
Sango: es mejor que salgamos, empieza a oscurecer y la piel se nos pondrá como pasa ^^  
  
Kagome: eh.. si claro... (espero que Kagome haya actuado bien con Miroku, yo hice lo que pude...)  
  
mas tarde ya todos se encontraban en la cabaña de Kaede  
  
Kagome: InuYahsa, puedo hablar contigo¿?  
  
InuYasha: Feh, como quieras - salen de la cabaña -   
  
kagome: vaya, si actuaste bien   
  
InuYasha: a ti todavia te falta ser mas delicada...  
  
Kagome: feh!  
  
InuYasha: Por que cres que haya sucedido esto?  
  
Kagome: no tengo ni la menor idea... cres que sea algun conjuro extraño?  
  
InuYasha: es lo mas probable... pero como lo averiguaremos?, creo que es tiempo de decirselo a los demas  
  
-No es necesario que todos lo sepan-  
  
InuYasha y Kagome dan un salto, se asustaron, pero mas se asustaron al saber quien era el que los habia interrumpido, era quien menos querian que lo supiera...  
  
InuYasha: Miroku... lo sabias??!!  
  
Miroku: claro!, bueno, lo sospechaba, yo vi cuando estaban entre los arboles y que estaban haciendo algo que nunca me imaginé que hicieran...  
  
Kagome e InuYahsa se sonrojan  
  
Kagome: houshi libidinoso!! y todavia le pediste a kagome que te acompañara a bañarte!!  
  
InuYasha: no vi nada no te preocupes  
  
Miroku: es verdad, nisiquiera se quito la ropa... pero apuesto a que tu viste a sango  
  
InuYasha: no! (no le contaría lo que paso con los senos de sango)  
  
-QUEEEEEEE??? ES VERDAD TODO LO QUE HE ESCUCHADO!!??- Sango sale de entre las ramas  
  
Sango se acerca a Kagome: por que no me lo dijeron!! y todavia te atreviste a tocar mis senos!!  
  
Miroku e InuYasha se qudan con la boca abierta  
  
InuYasha: Y TE ATREVES A QUEJARTE DE MIROKU!!  
  
Miroku; como pudiste InuYasha! ni yo he hecho eso!!  
  
kagome: hey un momento! sango! tu me tomaste las manos!!  
  
Sango: pero sabias que no era correcto!!!  
  
InuYasha: ... bueno, ahora ya lo saben, pero por favor, no digan nada... no hay que alarmar a los demas...  
  
-PUES DEMASIADO TARDE! SBAIA QUE ALGO PASABA!!-  
  
Ahora sale shippo   
  
InuYasha pegandose en la frente con su mano derecha: kami... que hize para merecer esto...   
  
Kagome: pues ahora que lo sben ayudenos a regresar a nuestros cuerpos!!  
  
Sango: yo conosco varias brujas! tal vez ellass podrian informarnos!  
  
Miroku: yo tambien, sera mejor que mañana investiguemos  
  
InuYasha comienza a llorar, todos se sorprenden  
  
Kagome: hey!! no hagas eso!!! arruinas mi imageen!! osuwarii!!!  
  
inuyasha kae al suelo y Kagome lo carga y se lo lleva  
  
Kagome: se puede saber que demonios te pasa? nadie me ha visto llorar!!  
  
InuYasha: es que pronto sera mi baile de graduacion... y yo estaba muy entusiasmada... ya lo tenía todo, mi vestido, mis brasaletes... - en ese momento recordó que perido uuo pero no le dio importancia   
  
kagome: ya veras que todo saldra bien... pero no vuelvas a llorar...  
  
InuYasha: Inuyasha... podemos ir a mi casa?  
  
kagome: para que?  
  
Inuyasha: solo quiero ir por unas cosas, ademñas tienes que quedarte ahi, mañana irás ala escuela, y estamos en examenes finales...  
  
Kagome: que? como se hace eso?  
  
Inuyasha: no te preocupes, ya tengo todo planeado, Hojo ira por ti a la casa creyendo que eres yo, dile que te sientes mal y que justifique mis falta si?, vamos, te enseñare a usar algunas de mis cosas..  
  
kagome: bien...  
  
Ambos viajan al Japon actual... tres horas despues...  
  
InuYasha: bueno, es todo, yo Ire al sengoku y dormiré allá, tu duerme aqui para que te vayas acostumbrando, mañana vendre...  
  
Kagome ya acostada en la cama - esta bien... oye, que agusto esta es...-  
  
InuYasha ya se habia ido  
  
kagome: Kagome... me siento tan impotente... - derrepente sintio como ganas de llorar, oculto su cara bajo la almohada- que me pasa? no acostumbro ser tan sensible...  
  
A la mañana siguiente, kagome despierta y se siente muy mal, le duele terriblemente el estómago y le costaba levantarse, haciendo grandes esfuerzos fue al baño y al hacer pipí... se dio cuenta de que tenía una fuerte hemorragia que emanaba de su genital...  
  
___________________________________________________________  
  
hahahah!!.... InuYasha podrá lidiar con la menstruación?, que toallas usara? hahahah... esperen el proximo capitulo y dejen reviews ^^ onegai!!  
  
-Sheyla K-Chan 


	5. Solo una vez al mes

~*~Capitulo 4~*~  
  
Kagome: oh no! que es esto!?, que debo hacer? o... que hice??  
  
Sra. Higurashi: Kagome! llegó Hojo!!  
  
Kagome: O_o señora... digo... mammá!!- se qued apensativo, hacia mucho que no llamaba mamá a alguien...  
  
Sra. Higurashi: si, que pasa?  
  
Kagome: este... tengo un problema... me salio sangre...  
  
Sra. Higurashi: oh! eso! seguro te duele el estomago, no te preocupes yo le digo a Hojo que justifique tu falta!  
  
Kagome: eh? (como lo supo?... acaso esto es normal en Kagome? que le pasa a su mama? por que no la han atendido! que tal si se desangra?, tengo que ir a verla.. pero como paro esto...)  
  
Toc Toc Toc!  
  
Sra. Higurashi: abre hija, aqui te traje una toalla!, pontela y sal a saludar a Hojo  
  
Kagome: eh... si...(toalla? que es eso?)  
  
Kagome saca la mano por la puerta y la señora le pasa una toalla sanaitaria  
  
Kagome: y ahora que hago con esto?... se come?... no... aahh... que hago!!!?? -derrepente ve que la toalla tiene una tira con dibujitos y empieza a seguir los pasos pero no entiende nada... asi que mejor lo deja asi, quita todos los restos de sangre y sale del baño su dolor ahora es mas fuerte  
  
Hojo; Hola Kagome!  
  
Kagome: que demo...ehem, Que no te dijo mi mamá que me siento mal y que no ire a esa cosa?  
  
Hojo: a la escuela?, si, si me dijo, solo quería agradecerte por lo del beso  
  
Kagome: QUEEE??? CUAL BESO!!  
  
Hojo: el que me diste en la mejilla cuando te compre los brasaletes  
  
Kagome: ah... no se supone que deberia estar agradecida contigo?  
  
Hojo: no, creeme que aun siento tus labios en mi cara... y gracias a eso he estado muy feliz, y como nunca has podido salir conmigo... no quieres ser mi pareja de baile?  
  
Kagome: ba.. baile?  
  
Hojo: si, el de graduación!... o... es que acaso tienes pareja ya?  
  
Kagome: eerr...si! Ya tengo!  
  
Hojo: enserio?, quien es?, es el novio violento que dicen tus amigas que tienes?  
  
Kagome: violento?? (a quien se referirá?... tengo muchas cosas que hablar con Kagome)  
  
Hojo: si, el que esta enamorado de una muerta  
  
Kagome: eso no es verdad!! y mas vale que te largues!!  
  
Hojo: Kagome.... gomen  
  
Sra. Higurashi: Hojo! se te hace tarde para la escuela!!  
  
Hojo: hai! sayonara Kagome!!  
  
Kagome: (ese hoto... tengo mucho que hablar con Kagome...) mamá, voy a la epoca antigua, olvide algo allá, podrias darme otra maya?  
  
Sra. Higurashi: querras decir toalla hija  
  
Kagome: si, hehe eso!  
  
Kagome sale de la casa, y se para frente al Goshimboku...  
  
Kagome: que es esto que siento... por que derrepente se me clava un frio en el pecho... - se inca frente al goshinboku - ahora mas que nunca me siento confundido, tan inseguro... si solo kagome estuviera a mi lado, pero... siento que en cualquier momento la puedo perder... se que no amo a Kikyo, no se que me pasa cuando la veo pero se que no es amor... yo quiero a Kagome pero me duele tanto ver cuando defiende a Kouga y ahora ese tal Hojo... snif... por que a mi!!...momento... que me pasa??? por que estoy llorando? aaahhh creo que estar en el cuerpo de Kagome me afecta!! mejor me voy a la epoca antigua!!  
  
Kagome salta al pozo y aparece en el sengoku  
  
InuYasha: que haces aqui??  
  
Kagome: tengo que hablar contigo!!  
  
Todos se quedan mirando  
  
Kagome: a solas!!  
  
InuYasha: vamos pues...  
  
se van a un lugar alejado  
  
kagome: quieres decirme por que nunca me contaste de tu enfermedad??, es algo muy grave y tu familia no hace nada para curarlo?  
  
InuYasha: de que hablas??  
  
Kagome: de esto!! - saca la toalla  
  
Inuyasha se pone azul y luego rojo - yo... olvide que ya me tocaba!!  
  
Kagome: que?? si, supongo que si, pero como puedes tomarlo tan a la ligera!! puedes desangrarte y morir!! no permitirñe que pase eso! explicame como se usa esto! antes de que la hemorragia ocntinue y manche tu ropa!  
  
InuYasha: te explicare... no es una enfermedad, es algo muy natural entre las mujeres!, es algo complicado para ustedes...- le explica todo el rollo de la menstruacion- Entonces cada mes nos sale sangre de ahi por unos dias, de seguro debes sentir dolor, es asi?  
  
Kagome: si pero lo aguanto  
  
InuYasha: si si si (orgulloso), bueno, tambien en estos dias puede que estes muy sensible pero yo pienso que en ti eso no hara efecto, en fin, vamos a ponerte la toalla para que no manches la ropa  
  
Kagome: (con que sensibilidad.... vaya que si me afectó...) que complicado! la toalla se siente muy incomoda!!  
  
InuYasha: después te acostumbraras, cambiatela cada 4 horas!  
  
kagome: pero nomas traje esta!!  
  
InuYasha: pues ve por mas!!  
  
Kagome: por que no vas tu?  
  
InuYasha: ¬¬ imaginate que llegue InuYasha y le pida a mi mamá toallas sanitarias!!  
  
Kagome:feh... esta bien, pero vamos los dos!!  
  
Se dirigen al pozo y se encuentran con los demás  
  
Sango: Kagome  
  
InuYasha: mande?  
  
Sango: que quería InuYasha?  
  
InuYasha le susurra al oido para que no oiga Miroku- InuYasha menstruó  
  
Sango: que es eso?  
  
inuYasha: lo que nos pasa cada mes!!  
  
Sango: ah!!! JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!!!  
  
InuYasha: jejeje...  
  
Kagome: ya dejen de burlarse!! vamonos Kagome!!  
  
Ya en la epoca actual, InuYasha y kagome se encontraban en el baño  
  
InuYasha: ay no....  
  
Kagome: ahora que pasa??  
  
InuYasha: se acabaron las toallas!  
  
Kagome: y ahora que hacemos??  
  
InuYasha: pues tendremos que ir a comprar mas, ire a cambiarme  
  
Kagome: que?? no! dejate esa ropa!  
  
InuYasha: esta bien, solo me podre una gorra para no llamr la atencion con tus orejas!  
  
Kagome: feh!! aaaarrrgggghhh....!!!  
  
InuYasha: que pasa??  
  
Kagome: me duele... muchooo!!  
  
InuYasha: los colicos (hahah... no que no tronabas pistolita!?) ... y yo soy alergica a las pastillas!! tendras que aguantarte...  
  
Kagome: Kagome... como haces para soportar eso....  
  
InuYasha: ... por algo me vengo a mi casa cada mes InuYasha... y ademas es pasajero, no puede ser que no soportes ese dolor cuando te han agujerado elestomago, roto huesos etc.  
  
Kagome: si! pero te recuerdo que estoy en TU cuerpo! y tu eres mas sensible y delicada...  
  
InuYasha: ... !! - se acerca muchisimo a Kagome   
  
Kagome se sonroja - (que va a hacer?... nuuca habia visto mi rostro tan cerca y...)-  
  
InuYasha: InuYasha...  
  
Kagome: Kagome... - podía sentir su respiracion cerca, sus ojos estaban fijos en su rostro-(No... esta muy serca y no puedo besarme a mi mismo!)- y dereppenete...-   
  
Inuyasha: InuYasha!! te ha salido un granoo!!  
  
*Kagome se cae para atras*  
  
InuYasha corre por maquiillaje y tapa el grano de Kagome  
  
InuYasha: mucho mejor...  
  
Kagome: por que haces eso?  
  
InuYasha: aveces tambien me salen por la menstruación pero pronto desaparecen, ahora si, vamos por toallas!!  
  
Kagome: pero me duele....  
  
InuYasha: pues aguantate!!  
  
Kagome: feh.. esta bien  
  
-salen de la casa y van a una farmacia-  
  
InuYasha: bueno, este es el pasillo de las toallas  
  
Kagome: wwooaa! hay muchas!!  
  
InuYasha: asi es ^^, dime, cuales te gustan mas?  
  
Kagome: eh? yo no se, de cuales usas normalmente?  
  
InuYasha: Bueno, los primeros dias uso Noctrna superabsorbente con alas  
  
Kagome: Alas? para que necesitas alas? puedes volar con eso??  
  
InuYasha: claro que no! son para que se sujeten a la ropa interior y no se muevan de lugar!  
  
Kagome: haa.. y estas chicas que son?  
  
InuYasha: haa... son para las tangas  
  
Kagome: que es eso??  
  
InuYasha: ¬¬ no las necesitaras no te preocupes...  
  
Shijaru: Kagomee!!  
  
InuYasha: ay no... Inuyasha, por favor, se paciente y no te aleteres ni las insultes...  
  
Shijaru: Hola Kagome! - voltea hacia los estantes - vienes con un hombre a comprar toallas?  
  
InuYasha: si, es que entre nosotros hay mucha confianza  
  
Kagome: eh... si  
  
Rika: Kagome! el es tu novio?, el chico agresivo y celoso?  
  
Kagome: QUE?? NOVIO? este...  
  
InuYasha toma a Kagome por la cintura: Así es, pero creanme, he cambiado ^^  
  
Naoko: Vaya Kagome, es muy Guapo peor su ropa es muy extraña  
  
InuYasha: es que ayudo al abuelo de Kagome en el templo  
  
Rika: aah... vaya, no nos habias dicho que era tan servicial y amable, bueno...  
  
Shijaru: Bueno Kagome, te dejamos, espero que te sientas mejor de los tu ya sabes que  
  
Kagome: colicos?  
  
Naoko: Vaya! si hay mucha confianza entre ustedes!! bueno, nos vamos!!  
  
InuYasha suelta a Kagome  
  
Kagome: quieres explicarme que demonios eso eso de chico agresivo?  
  
InuYasha: erh... es una larga historia, despues te platico, debemos darnos prisa, entre mas pronto terminemos con esto mejor, regresamos al sengoku y averiguaremos cual fue la causa de todo esto - van a la caja y compraron unas nocturnas superabsorbentes con alas y unas Kotex Free & soft anatomicas con alas y slaieron de la farmacia  
  
Kagome: oye, que es un baile?  
  
InuYasha: bueno, es una fiesta, bailamos y la pasamos bien... eso me hace recordar que no tengo pareja para el baile, deseguro Hojo me lo pedirá...  
  
Kagome: pues no iras ocn el!  
  
InuYasha: pues si no resolvemos esto no ire de todos modos... tan entusiasmada que estaba...  
  
Kagome: ya veras que todo va a salir bien, de todos modos le dije a Hojo que...- se queda pensativo  
  
InuYasha: aah! olvide que Hojo fue ala casa por ti para ir a la escuela! hablaron mucho?  
  
Kagome: algo, me dijo muchas cosas...  
  
InuYasha nervioso: como que? ( no imagino a INuYasha y Hojo hablando...)  
  
Kagome: bueno, primero me agradecio por que le diste un beso  
  
InuYasha aun mas nervioso: ha si... pero fue en la mejilla, fue en muestra de agadecimiento  
  
Kagome: si si, a mi nunca me agradeces cuando te rescato de esa forma!!  
  
InUyasha: InuYasha.. acaso estas seloso?  
  
Kagome: feh!  
  
InuYasha sonrie: en fin, que mas le dijiste?  
  
Kagome: bueno, el te invitó al baile... queria que fueras su pareja  
  
InuYasha: gulp... y que le dijiste??  
  
Kagome se sonroja  
  
en eso un docena de muchachos aparecen frente a ellos  
  
Muchachos: Higurashi! quieres ir conmigo al baile?, quieres ser mi pareja?  
  
Kagome: ...  
  
InuYasha le secretea: comportate... tu solo diles que...  
  
Kagome: ya tengo pareja!  
  
InuYasha se sorprende  
  
Muchacho 1: Seguro el maldito de Hojo se nos adelantó  
  
Kagome: no, el tambien me lo pidio pero mi pareja es el!  
  
Los 12 muchachos voltean a ver a InuYasha que está rojo como la toalla sanitaria de kagome (ajjajaja)  
  
Muchachos: bueno, hemos perdido... nos esperaremos al de preparatoria...- se van-  
  
InuYasha: tienes idea de lo que acabas de hacer?  
  
Kagome: si, ya esta decidido, no quiero que seas pareja de nadie!!  
  
InuYaha: Inu...yasha...  
  
Kagome: es mejor que nos vayamos  
  
InuYasha: si... (pero que le pasa?)  
  
Ya en el sengoku  
  
Miroku: InuYasha... dime, que se siente estar en el cuerpo de la señorita Kagome? debe ser un privilegio - pone cara de libidinoso  
  
Kagome: callate monje pervertido!! nome hasgas esas preguntas!!  
  
Shippo: desdeguro InuYasha ya sacó su lado Henati Jijiji  
  
Kagome: yaa!! Callense!!  
  
en eso llegan Sango e InuYasha  
  
SangO: que raro es ver a Kagome y Niroku.sama discutiendo no cres?  
  
InuYasha: si jeje, en fin, tenemos noticias^^  
  
Todos ponen atencion  
  
Sango: Mas al norte hay una bruja que cura toda clase de hechizos y me han dicho que solo atiendo mujeres asi que...  
  
Inuyasha: InuYasha, tu irás con Sango, mientras yo consultaré enla aldea y en los alrededores, que te pareee?  
  
Kagome: feh, esta bien...  
  
Kagome y Sango salen y emperenden hacia le norte  
  
MirokU. no quieres ir a tomar un baño INuyaha?  
  
InuYasha; Callate!! - se indigan y sale de la cabaña, se interna en el bosque donde se encuentra el arbol sagrado y se sienta al pie de este...  
  
Inuyasha: pobre InuYasha, debe de ser muy dificl para el esta situación como lo es para mi... hoy cuando estabamos en mi casa... lo tuve tan cerca de mi... pero fue dificil, me estaba viendo a mi misma... que extraño... y si nos quedamos asi para siempre?? InuYasha en mi cuerpo no me inspira tanto deseo, pero se que el es el mismo...eh?, que son esas luces?  
  
Kikyo aparece frente a InuYasha...  
  
Continuará.....  
  
Kikyo no sabe que InuYasha esta en el cuerpo de Kagome...muahahah....  
  
___________________________________________________________  
  
Bueno, espero que les haya gustado ^^ esto se pone interesante, dejenme sus reviews, sugerencias, quejas etc. ahora les contestaré alos qu eme dejaorn review el chapter pasado ^^  
  
Jeanne: Pues al parecer si pudo jeje, gracias por leer mi fic ^^  
  
Minako-chan: Ke bueno ke te haya gustado ^^, vaya que eres terca hehe, pero bueno, me das animos muchas gracia sy tu tambien siguele con tu fic!!  
  
misao: la verdad ni yo se si hizo pipi en el cuerpo de Kagome jeje, habra ke preguntarle ;)  
  
dark-slayer86: Colicos jejeje.... esos hombres tambien deberian tenerlos no es justoo!!  
  
BUnny: Mucha sgracias que te puedo decir... ^^, altere demasiado la historia verdaera, por qu een la pelicula no pueden encontrar al cuerpo de la muchacha pero pues habia pensado en que casualmente INuYasha y Kagome nunca se encontraran pero no, de hecho ya tengo el final y creanme ke se vana acer para atras jejej ;P pero aun faltan algunos capitulos para eso ^^  
  
Cmila: ajua!! xD ke buno ke una paisana lea mi fic jehehe, tu vocabulario me lo demuestra xD, muchas gracias por leer mi fic y me alegra que te guste, espero te sigas kagando jejej pero te recomiendo ke no comas frijoles antes xD  
  
Bueno, publicaré el proximo capitulo pronto si me dejan 10 reviews mas ;) babai! sayanaraa!!  
  
-Sheyla K-chan 


	6. Dejemos caminos libres

========================================  
  
Si ya todos sabemos qu elos personajes de inu no ons pertencen por ke tenemos ke poner esto??  
  
========================================  
  
~*~Capitulo 5~*~  
  
InuYasha: Kikyo...  
  
Kikyo: InuYasha, tenemos que hablar...  
  
InuYasha: eh?  
  
Kikyo: No puedo contra Naraku, mecesito que me ayudes  
  
InUYasha: (si, hasta cres! bueno... actuemos, esto empieza a gustarme) Feh, yo te dije que te protegería...  
  
Kikyo: sabia que contaria contigo - se dirige a abrazarlo. InuYasha la esquiva  
  
InuYasha: pero!... tu me despreciaste  
  
Kikyo: parece que no me conocieras, INuyasha, tu y yo somos Iguales, somos igual de orgullosos!, no me ayudarás?  
  
InuYasha: (si le digo que no InuYasha se molestara mucho conmigo...piensa piensa...) Feh, yo derrotaaré a Naraku no te preocupes  
  
Kikyo: tu solo no podrás  
  
InuYasha: olvidaste a mis compañeros?  
  
Kikyo: quienes?, Aceptalo! el monje pervertido no podra usar su Hoyo negro por que Naraku siemrpe tiene Insectos y la Exterminadora doblara la mano al ver a su hermano, supongo que no esperas que ese Kitsune apestoso haga algo, Naraku con solo olerlo lo matara. oohh... que hay de esa niña...como se llama? Me Kago?? Jajaja!! solo sabe gritar "InuYasha InuYasha!" y de vez en cuando dispara flechas, al menos eso es lo unico bueno que hace, peor esas habilidades las tiene gracia sa mi, aceptalo InuYasha, necesitarás mi ayuda!!  
  
InuYasha sentía rabia, quería matar a Kikyo, no le agradó nada los comentarios que hizo sobre sus amigos pero debia contenerse, no era su cuerpo y cualquier golpe a Kikyo podría lastimarla gravemente auuque eso es lo que Kagome hubiera deseado se contuvo.  
  
InuYasha: No Kikyo, yo confio en ellos, se que ellos nunca me traicionarán como tu lo has hecho  
  
Kikyo: pero que dices?, no me ayudaras? InuYasha, no tienes idea de lo sola que me siento! - pone cara de perra muerta de hambre- te necesito...- se lanza a los brazos de InuYasha pero el no le responde el abrazo, Kikyo lo mira a alos ojos  
  
Kikyo: que te pasa? por que no me respondes? InuYasha.. yo te...  
  
InuYasha: No lo digas, no me interesa  
  
Kikyo: por que?   
  
InuYasha: por que... (ay.. no le puedo deci5r ke me ama por que no se si sea verdad!! ay.. que hago... nah! me vale!) Por que mi corazon pertenece a alguien mas...  
  
Kikyo: No me digas que a esa tonta... lo supuse, ella te ha cambiado mucho, tu mirada ahora es mas calida que antes... Ella tendrá tu corazón pero yo tengo tu vida...  
  
InuYasha: tu tiempo se pasó Kikyo... naraku te mató y tu Intentaste matarme sellandome en aquel arbol, de no ser por Kagome yo no estaría aqui, Agradesco que te hayas sacrificado por mi, pero creeme, la vida no te la debo a ti, por que gracias a ella he vuelto a este mundo asi que ya dejanos en paz!!  
  
KikyO con lagrimas en los ojos: esa estúpida... cuando la vea me las pagará, esto no se quedará así...- Kikyo se lanza de nuevo contra Inuyasha y lo besa  
  
InuYasha: (Na.. naniiiiii!!!)- le correponde el beso - ((en estos momentos soy lesbiana!! iieeee!!)- se separa inmediatamente de Kikyo- (este fue.. mi primer beso.. y s elo di a Kikyo! por que se lo respondi? en que estaba pensando??!!)  
  
Kikyo: ves aun me amas... recuerda que tu vida me pertenece...!  
  
InuYasha: Feh! pero que tontas son las mujeres, cren que con solo responderles un beso nuestras vidas les pertencen (toma perraa!)  
  
kikyo: hey ese era mi dialogo!  
  
InuYasha: me voy Kikyo  
  
Kikyo: Ya te dije...  
  
InuYasha: si si....  
  
Kikyo desaparece e InuYasha salta al pozo  
  
Ya en la epoca actual...  
  
InuYasha: y ahora que hago?, ah! ya se!! trataré de subir a mi cuarto como lo hace inuyasha ^^- InuYahsa empieza a saltar al tejado y se asoma por la ventana de su cuarto, se oye oye musica, "Show me the meaning of being lonely..."   
  
InuYashsa: Backstreetboys??  
  
la musica se detiene y sigue la siguiente cancion "I love rock and roll!"  
  
InuYasha: britney spears?- se asoma por la ventana y casi se cae del tejado al observar quien estaba en su cuarto...  
  
Sota traia puesta ropa de Kagome y estaba maquillado bailando frente al espejo, movia la scaderas muy sensualmente y tiraba besos a los muñecos de Peluche derrepente agarra una foto de InuYasha y la besa...  
  
InuYasha: (Nannii!!????so... sota!! gay!! aaahh!! mejor me regreso a la epoca antigua!) InuYasha baja del tejado y se va al sengoku  
  
Mientras... en que Sango y Kagome...  
  
Kagome: que es esto que siento... es como una especie de Chi.. que se acerca... acaso asi se sinten los fragme...- y antes de que pudiera terminar la frase aparece Kouga con una ramo de flores!  
  
Kagome: Lobo rabioso! que haces aqui?  
  
Sango le da un codazo a Kagome  
  
Kouga: Komo me has dicho Kagome?  
  
Kagome: digo... jo....jo....joven Kouga... que te trae por estos rumbos?  
  
Kouga: pues vine a traerte esto y aprovechando que no esta la bestia...  
  
Kagome: a quien le dices bestia!!  
  
kouga: a InuYasha a quien mas?, o acaso ahora lo defiendes??  
  
Kagome: ehh... no quiero que lo llames asi!!  
  
Jouga: como sea.. aprovechando que no esta el.... quiero que me respondas... Te casrás conmigo y sera smi mujer?  
  
Kagome: naniii?? ( que le digo... no se si Kagome lo quiera, pero que tomteriuas estoy diciendo, claro que no lo quiere!! o... no lo se... wuaa que hago!!) Lo siento Joven kouga... pero no puedo, prometí estar al lado de InuYasha y no puedo irme contigo...  
  
Kouga se acerca lentamente a kagome- (pero que va a hacer?...)-  
  
Kouga: Kagome...- estaba apunto de besarla, Sango y Kirara miraban la escena asombradas apenas Kouga toco los lkabios de Kagome esta le dio un golpe muy pero muy fuerte y lo mandó al otro lado del mundo  
  
Kagome: esto.... esto... aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh un lobo rabioso me ha besaaaaadooooooo!!!! que ascooooooo!!!!- corre a un rio a lavarse la boca- pero como se atrevio... me la spagará... nomas regrese a mi cuerpo y lo matareeeee!!  
  
Sango: InuYasha... imagino como te sientes...  
  
Kagome: no! no creo que te lo imagines!! entiende, soy Hombr ey me ha Besado un hombr ey para colmo e smi rival!!  
  
Sango: rival?, entonces is etsas enamorado de Kagome?  
  
Kagome sonrojada: eh... nadie ha dicho eso! me refieor a que e smi rival por que tambien esta recolectando los frgamentos de la perla!  
  
Sango: si si...en fin, continuemos nuestro viaje  
  
Unas horas despues se enocntraban a la entrada de una cueva y sale una anciana muy acabada...  
  
Anciana: que se les ofrece jovencitas??  
  
Sango: Pues vera... un par de amigos, hombre y mujer cambiaron misteriosamente de cuerpo, lo mas extraño que que son de tiempos distintos, no se si me entienda, mi amiga viene del futuro, aunque s eoiga disparatado es verdad...  
  
Anciana: bueno, hay hechizos para cambiar de cuerpo, mas bien los hay para tomar forma de otros seres, algunos Youkais tienen esa habilidad, pero no conosco ninguno que sea para intercambiar cuerpos y menos que vensan la barrera del tiempo!!  
  
Kagome: quiere decir qu eno podrá ayudarnos?  
  
Anicana: Lamentablemente asi es jovencita, no podré ayudarlas, ahora si me permiten tengo tranajo que hacer, lamento no haberles sido de gran ayuda, copmpremriso  
  
Sango: propio... vaya InuYasha... es una lastima que no podamos encontrar solucion hoy... mejor regresemos a la aldea  
  
Ya que llegaron a la aldea se dirigieron a la cabaña de la anciana Kaede  
  
Kagome: anciana, donde esta Kagome?  
  
Kaede: queras decir Inuyasha jeje, esta por ahi cerca del pozo  
  
Kagome: Que no se supone que estarias ocn ella Miroku?  
  
Miroku: no, se enojo conmigo por uqe la invite a los manantiales  
  
Kagome: ¬¬ monje henati...en fin, voya buscarla, tengo que hablar con ella  
  
Sango: le diras lo que nos dijo la bruja?  
  
Kagome: debo de...  
  
Kagome llegó al pozo y se encontró con InuYasha en estado de Shock...  
  
Kagome. estas bien?  
  
InuYasha: eh?... si... si claro...  
  
Kagome: Dime... sientes algo por Kouga?...  
  
InuYasha: yo... bueno, lo aprecio mucho, es muy gentil conmigo y creo que es un buen amigo, por que?  
  
Kagome:pero sabes que el no te ve como una amiga...  
  
InuYasha: si, lo se, pero entiendo como se siente al no ser correspondido...  
  
Kagome: En verdad piensas que no eres correspondida?...  
  
InuYasha se sonroja: dimelo tu...  
  
Kagome tambien sonrojada: pues...Kagome...  
  
InuYasha: si?...  
  
Kagome lo toma de las manos: jeje, es extraño tomar mis manos, como sea, te prometo que cuando todo esto se solucione hablaremos bien de esto...  
  
InuYasha: hai...  
  
Kagome se levanta e InuYasha también, aun siguen tomados de las manos  
  
Kagome: vamos con los demas, muero de hambre...  
  
Kagome: si...  
  
___________________________________________________________  
  
Me hbiera gustado que shippo les arruinara el momento pero pues eso ya esta muy usado lo que ustedes no saben es que todos los estabn observando detras delos arbustos y Miroku le estaba tapando la boca a shippo para que no interrumpiera ^^  
  
Quiero agradecerles por sus reviews, tuve muy buena respuesta por parte de ustedes, los reviews son como im alimento jeje, y me motivana seguir escribiendo, antes escribia solo para mi, pero ahora no solo es escribir para mi si no para ustedes ^^ me alegro que les guste y ya saben, comentarios, quejas, dudas etc dejen su review ^^  
  
pD: perdon si el capitulo se les hizo corto espero que el próximo sea mas largo ^^, casi me olvidaba del hermano precoz enla pelicula que aqui es sota jejje  
  
Ahora si, a contestar reviews!!:  
  
dark-slayer86: wahahah... pues... ya viste pero no crean que esto se va a quedar asi!  
  
Maytelu: jeje me senti regañada ^^U en fin, pues... hay que ser realistas jeje, algun hombre tenia que experimentarlo ;)jijiji gracias ^^  
  
melody: Hehe.. pues que se espanten!! para que vean lo que sufrimos ;_; y dichosa tu ke on te dan colicos  
  
Dark_Aome, yoyoyooyoyoyy,littlebluekat, kagome san, KaAn : pues qui lo tienes espero te haya gustado ^^  
  
Darketa Shikkon: jeje pues ya ves que si la beso! wahahaha... i si jejeje algo obvia xD  
  
luna Abrevaya: jeje, no te preocupes, el final esta cerca pero es que cada vez se me ocurre una tontada mas y lo atraso ñ_ñUU  
  
Lala: pues ya vez lo que le hizo la perra pero Kagome no se kejo eh!! jejeje  
  
Rhyth-Renington: Nooo!! ni en sueños Kikyô me caera bien!! jejej, para ma sinformes lee mi fic "muerte lenta a kikyo" ahi sabras kuanto la odio y kual es el dolo que edeseo...  
  
YENI: gomen! ñ_ñ no hize sufrir a Kikyo como ustedes hubieran querido pero ya veran que eso no se queda asi jeje  
  
Kala: hehe, de hecho creo que este capitulo fue mas corto que el anterior jeje, gomen ^^U y a mi si me cae mal kikyo!  
  
Minako-chan: wahaha a ti que te pueod decir, contigo siemrpe platiko pero en fin, ya pude contestar los reviews ^^ 


	7. Si se puede! si se puede!

~*~Capitulo 5~*~  
  
A la mañana siguiente...  
  
InuYasha: que mal que la bruja esa no haya podido audarnos...  
  
kagome: cres que el odioso de Naraku este detras de esto?  
  
InuYasha: tu cres?, se que Naraku es poderoso y todo eso pero no creo que sea tan poderoso como para atravesar el tiempo y enviar el cuerpo de uno al tiempo del otro y dejar su alma en su respectivo tiempo  
  
Shippo: ya! me hice bolas!!  
  
Miroku: bueno, ayer mientras estaba solo en el manantial estuve pensando, esta tarde los exocisare  
  
Sango: pero que buena idea!!  
  
InuYasha: aaahh!! ... bueno... un exsorsismo!!   
  
Kagome: no es cosa del otro mundo  
  
InuYasha baja la mirada y empieza a jugar con la tierra, sus ojos se tornaorn llorosos pero no dejo escapar ninguna lagrima  
  
Shippo: que te pasa Kagome?  
  
InuYasha: hoy es mi baile de graduación...  
  
Kagome: ...  
  
Miroku: no se preocupe señorita, pondré todo en mi para que ese espiritu que intercambio cuerpos se los regrese!! nadie se resiste a los exorsismos del grande y apuesto Miroku ;)  
  
InuYasha: gracias Miroku...  
  
Sango: ya veras que todo saldrá bien amiga!  
  
Kagoem: ya veras que si...  
  
Kagome miró a todos como diciendoles "vayanse y dejenos solos!", los demas captaron y se fueron a l a aldea...  
  
InuYasha ya no pudo contenerse y las lagrimas se le escaparon  
  
Kagome: que extraño me veo llorando...  
  
InuYasha: perdoname... no puedo evitarlo... tu no sabes lo que me ilusionaba ese baile...  
  
Kagome se sienta a su lado  
  
Kagome: no te preocupes, regresemos o no a nuestros cuerpos... iras a ese baile, recuerda que dije que sería tu pareja  
  
InuYash: Inu...Yasha... no... no te molesta todo esto?  
  
Kagome: Es muy extraño traer tu cuerpo, protegerte de los demonios es un trabajo dificil, pero la verdad cuidarte a ti misma lo es mas, nunca crei que una humana tuviese tantas complicaciones como la hemorragia esa  
  
InuYasha: menstruación...  
  
Kagome: eso pues!, todavia después de que nos ayudas a recolectar los fragmentos tienes que cuidar de tu cuerpo y de ti misma...la verdad Kagome yo te... admiro mucho... ademas, tambien tienes tus deberes allá tienes a tu familia, tus otras amigas y... lo medité y creo que nosotros solo somos un estorbo para ti...  
  
InuYasha: iie! no es asi... los ayudo con gusto, puedo con todo no te preocupes...  
  
Kagome: todavia que tienes todas esas preocupaciones yo tambien te doy problemas, creo que despues de todo tienes bien merecido que vayas al baile, asi que... dejare que hagas todas ess cosas que hacen los humanos con mi cuerpo, a eso ke le llaman bailar etc. y yo tambien ire vestido como tu  
  
Kagome: Arigato InuYasha ^^ no me esperaba esa reaccion por parte tuya...  
  
InuYasha: feh, no se por que lo hago, ultimamente me he sentido extraño, tal vez sea tu cuerpo  
  
Kagome: si... sera mejor que vayamos con Miroku para que nos haga el exorcismo   
  
Mas tarde todos se encontraban reunidos en un templo cercano a la aldea  
  
Miroku: Shippo! el material?  
  
Shippo: revisaré otra ves, Velas, ramas de albacar, sal, escencias, incienso, agua bendita... creo que es todo... no necesitas una biblia?  
  
Miruko: no, recuerda que soy budista!  
  
Shippo: ñ_ñU  
  
Miroku: Sango, shippo, salgan de aquí, esto puede ser peligroso para ustedes...  
  
InuYasha: se estaba mordiendo las garras  
  
Kagome: no hagas eso! me pones nervioso a mi tambien!  
  
InuYasha: ...  
  
Miroku: bien, ahora comencemos...  
  
Miroku prende las velas y con ellas hace una estrella de 6 picos mejor conocida como la estrella de david alrededor de InuYasha y Kagome, une los picos con lineas de sal, remoja las plantas en agua bendita y empieza a agitarlas salpicando a Inuyasha y Kagome mientras decia unas palabras muy extrañas que no se pueden escribir por ke ni yo las entendí jeje  
  
InuYasha: I see dead people...  
  
Miroku: de vedad?  
  
InuYasha: no, te mentí jijiji  
  
y se hace un silencio...  
  
Kagome: feh, estas seguro que hiciste todo bien monje inutul?  
  
Miroku: si... creo que esto tampoco funcionó... ya no puedo hacer mas por ustedes...  
  
Miroku sale del templo cabisbajo...  
  
Kagome: por lo visto hoy no regresaremos a nuestros cuerpos tampoco...  
  
InuYasha toma a Kagome de la mano  
  
InuYasha: vamos Inuyasha ^^ vayamos a mi tiempo, te maquillaré, peinare y vestire como me hubiera gustado vestirme!  
  
Kagome: pero... me vere muy femenino!  
  
InuYasha: vamoms, lo prometiste! ademas nadie de alla sabe quien eres en realidad! ;)  
  
Kagome: feh, como sea  
  
InuYasha y Kagome se despiden de todos en la aldea y regresan ala epoca Actual...  
  
Al cruzar el pozo InuYasha se convierte en humano...  
  
Kagome: pero que diablos!  
  
InuYasha: esluna nueva  
  
Kagome: no puede ser! si la noche que cambiamos cuerpos era luna llena!  
  
InuYasha: si, pero eso es en el sengoku, miralo del lado positivo, tus orejas no llamaran la atencion!  
  
Kagome: feh - salen del pozo  
  
Sôta: Hermana! Inu-no-onichan!!  
  
InuYasha: Hola Souta! luego hablamos, Kagome tiene que vestirse para su baile de graduacion!  
  
Kagome: ehh.. si!  
  
Ambos tomaron un baño y ya se encontraban en el cuarto de Kagome  
  
InuYashsa: es una suerte que aun tuvieramos la ropa de mi padre, mira, su traje te queda muy bien  
  
Kagome: on me agrada esa ropa!  
  
InuYasha: bueno, es que asi debes de ir vestido jeje, en cuanto termine el baile prometo ponerme tu ropa normal  
  
Kagome: está bién, auch! ten mas cuidado con mi cabello!  
  
InuYasha: querrás decir "mi cabello" no te lo has cepillado! que irresponsable! ay no puede ser que nudo tan grande!! wuaa!!  
  
Minutos despues  
  
Inuyasha. ay no puedo creer que esa sea yo!!   
  
Kagome se mira en el espejo y se sonroja...-(Que bien se ve... es bellisima... como me gustaria regresar a mi cuerpo y poderla admirar desde ahi...)-  
  
InuYasha: vamos! ponte el vestido! no! asi no! lo vas a romper! ash, te lo pondre yo!  
  
Kagome: ...   
  
InuYasha: Kawaai!!  
  
Kagome: oye no digas esas palabras con mi voz! se oyen ridiculas!  
  
InuYasha: si si si... Aahhh... me encanta! solo falta algo... los brasaletes... recuerdo que perdi uno antes de encontrarnos con Kouga...  
  
Kagome: pero que cosas dices, yo me encontré uno esa noche!  
  
InuYasha: y donde esta?  
  
Kagome: ¬¬ lo traes puesto!  
  
InuYasha: nani?... -se levanta la manga- es verdad! como no lo noté antes?  
  
Kagome: y bien, donde esta el otro?  
  
InuYahsa: ahi lo tengo guardado, pero primero te pondré las zapatillas! debes acostumbrarte a ellas!  
  
Kagome: eeh? que es eso?  
  
InuYasha: esto! Tu nunca has usado zapatos, menos zapatillas y espero tengas buen equilibrio! el tacon no es tan grande no te preocupes- Inuyahsa le pone las zapatillas a kagome kagome se para y al dar el primer paso cae al piso...-  
  
InuYasha: aw... eres un fracaso...  
  
Kagome: lo acabas de decir! nunca habia usado esto!!  
  
Inuyasha: pues practica!!  
  
Despues de unos minutos Kagome ya caminaba perfectamente con las zapatillas  
  
Inuyasha: no seas tan brusco al caminar! se un poco mas delicado no se!!  
  
Kagome: asi?  
  
Inuyasha: no! es demasiado exagerado! haslo natural!  
  
Kagome: no puedo hacerlo natural por que asi no camino!!  
  
Inuyasha: ¬¬ tomemos un descanso!, te pondré los brasaletes y después te tomaré una foto...  
  
Kagome: foto? que es eso?  
  
InuYasha: despues te explicaré...  
  
InuYasha saca el brasalete que tenia guardado de una caja rosa y se quita el que el traía...  
  
Inuyasha: lista para el toque Final "kagome"?  
  
Kagome: jeje, si "InuYasha"  
  
InuYasha le pone el primer brazalete en el brazo derecho y el segundo en el izquierdo.. ambos sonrien pero esa sonrisadesapareee al sentir una especie d vibracion en sus cuerpos, aparece un destello cegador y al desaparecer...  
  
Kagome:... mi... estoy...  
  
InuYasha: estoy de vuelta en mi cuerpo!  
  
Ambos se miran a los ojos y no pueden contener la emocion y se dan un abrazo  
  
InuYasha: pero como pasó!  
  
Kagome: no lo se! no me importa! el caso es que estamos de vuelta!  
  
InuYasha abraza mas fuerte a Kagome  
  
InuYasha: ... te extrañe ...  
  
Kagome lo mira a los ojos- pero que dices! estuve contigo todo el tiempo... aunque no fue lo mismo... sabes... yo tambien te extrañé...  
  
Kagome: aun piensas acompañarme al baile?  
  
InuYasha: feh! claro que si! no pienso dejar que Hojo o alguno de los doce idiotas se acerquen a ti  
  
Kagome: ehh ñ_ñU jejeje...  
  
Sra. Higurashi: ay! los dos se ven lindisimos!! dejenme tomarles una foto  
  
Tomoyo: se ven soñados! dejenme grabarlos! - saca su camara-  
  
InuYasha: tu que haces aqui?  
  
Tomoyo: ^^U - se va -  
  
La señora higurashi les toma unas 10 fotos por todo el templo   
  
InuYasha: waa... @_@...  
  
Kagome: Jejeje... creo que eres algo sensible al Flash jiji ^^  
  
Sra. Higurshi: se les hace tarde!!  
  
kagome: Hai! vamos InuYasha!  
  
________________________________________  
  
No piensen que es el final eh! Jejeje... aun falta el baile, Inuyasha y kagome tienen una platica pendiente y otras cosas ^^  
  
Espero le shaya gustado ^^ 


	8. Si se pudo!

Captulo 7  
  
Se escuchaba musica a muy alto volumen, gritos, risas, al centro se encontraban muchas muchacha sy muchachos bailando Inuyasha se sentía muy incomodo, nunca habia estado entre tanta gente, se percató de que un grupo de jovencitas lo observaban muy atentas, luego se volviana decirse algo entre si, si hubiese sido un hanyou en es emomento las hubiese escuchado decir...  
  
-ya vieron el novio de Kagome? es guapisimo!-  
  
-Seguras que es su novio?, yo vi un muchacho extraño con ella en una farmacia haceunos dias-  
  
-Yo tambien lo vi, pero es el mismo! tal vez se tiño el cabello-  
  
-o traia peluca-  
  
-Pero que afortunada es kagome!-  
  
-Pues es una lastima....-  
  
-peor que estas diciendo?-  
  
-Hojo Kun también la habia invitado!-  
  
-Pobre hojo...-  
  
Kagome: InuYasha?  
  
InuYasha: eh? que pasa?  
  
Kagome: alivianate!  
  
Inuyasha: feh, sabes que estas noche no pueod estar tranquilo!  
  
Kagome: despreocupate, es muy raro que haya momntruos en esta epoca  
  
InuYasha: ke? ya te olvidaste de el fantasma de la niña que queria matar a su hermano?  
  
Kagome: eto... bueno, eso es algo que yo pude resolver, ella no nos atacaba nosotros  
  
InuYasha: y la mascara que poseia un fragmento?  
  
Kagome: Vamos InuYasha! no podemos pensar en esas cosas, no hoy!  
  
Inuyasha: bien, y que sugieres que hagamos?  
  
Kagome: ven, voya presentarte con mis amigas...  
  
inuyasha: las que dijeorn que era un agresivo?  
  
Kagome: ñ_ñUU sip  
  
Iban directo al grupo de muchachas cuando Inuyasha voltea a su izquierda, le llama la atencion una pareja  
  
-Quieres algo de ponche?-  
  
-Por que siemrpe hay ponche? ponche ponche... bah, yo quiero soda o cerveza!-  
  
-este... pue snomas hay ponche-  
  
-Como quieras-  
  
Kagome: Jeje... te sientes reflejado con esa muchacha?  
  
inuYasha: que? estas loca? yo no soy un hebrio!  
  
Kagome: jijiji... en fin, vamos!  
  
InuYasha: (feh, que ridiculo es eto, "quieres ponche?" feh...)  
  
Rika: Kagome!  
  
Kagome: chicas, el es InuYasha, no se los pude presentar bien el dia de la farmacia estaba algo distraida jejeje  
  
Shijaru: el es tu novio?  
  
Kagome e InuYasha: eeh??  
  
Kagome: eto...  
  
En eso llega Hojo  
  
Hojo: tu nombre es InuYasha no?  
  
InuYasha: Asi es  
  
Hojo: yo soy Hojo, podríamos hablar?  
  
Todas se quedan mirando a Hojo  
  
Kagome: (Hay... uqe va a hacer!!??)  
  
Naoko: Auesto a que pelearan por kagome?  
  
Rika: apuestas!!  
  
-Empiezana sacar dinero-  
  
Kagome: chicas... ¬¬+  
  
Shijaru: despues de todo es la tradicion! ^^  
  
Todas: tradición?  
  
Shijaru: si! siempre en los bailes de graduacion de secundaria dos muchachos pelean por su amada y el ganador le confiesa su amor ^^  
  
Kagome: eso no me suena a alguna tradicion.... ¬¬  
  
Mientras Inuyasha y Hojo estaban en el Baño  
  
InuYasha: de que quieres hablar conmigo?  
  
Hojo: Es sobre Higurashi  
  
InuYasha: ah, Kagome... que pasa ocn ella?  
  
Hojo: veo que hay mucha confianza entre ustedes  
  
InuYasha: si, asi parece  
  
hojo: y ya se lo dijiste?  
  
InuYasha: que?  
  
Hojo: Bueno, unos amigos me dijeron que eras pareja de Kagome, ella rechazo a 12 muchachos aparte de mi para poder venir contigo, por si no lo sabes el bailde graduacion es algo muy especial para las mujeres!  
  
InuYasha: yo...  
  
Hojo: deberias decirle lo que sientes!, muchas veces la he visto enla escuela (las poca sveces que va) y siempre esta muy pensativa, se ve que piensa mucho en ti, no la hagas esperar  
  
InuYash: feh!, por que me dices todo esto?  
  
Hojo: bueno, debes saber que a mi siempre me ha gustado higurashi... pero se que ella esta enamorada de ti y... solo quiero verla feliz, si tu puedes darle esa felicidad...  
  
InuYasha: feh  
  
Hojo se enoja y golpea la pared: No se lo diras?, entonces se lo dire yo!  
  
Hojo sale del baño  
  
InuYasha: se lo diras tu?... tu que sabes!!!  
  
InuYasha sigue a Hojo y lo toma del brazo empujandolo hacia una mesa  
  
InuYasha: si se trata de MIS sentimientos yo sabre cuando decirselos!  
  
Rika: miren chicas! allá! se estan peleando!  
  
Kagome: INuyasha... ¬¬+- va hacia ellos pero Naoko la detiene  
  
Shijaru: Bien! voy ganando! tu puedes inuyasha!!  
  
Naoko: despues de todo si es un muchacho agresivo ñ_ñ  
  
Hojo: Baka! claro que no le dire lo que sientes por ella!  
  
InuYasha: entonces?  
  
Hojo: le dire lo que YO siento por ella!  
  
InuYasha: . . .  
  
Hojo se acerca a kagome  
  
Hojo: Higurashi...  
  
Kagome: Hojo-kun...  
  
hojo: HIgurashi... tu.. me ... me gustas mucho  
  
InuYasha: !!! (por que diablos no se lo he podido decir... soy un cobarde...!!)- golpea una mesa  
  
Kagome algo sonrojada: Hojo-kun... - mira a Inuyasha - te lo agradesco.. pero yo... - ahora mira al suelo- amo a alguien mas - mira a InuYasha de nuevo y este solo se quda parado mirando al piso ... como perdido... Kagome sale llorando/corriendo a la terraza casualmente no habia nadie y se escondio detras de un arbol  
  
Hojo: InuYasha Baka!- voltea hacia InuYasha pero este no esta, se fue detras de Kagome   
  
Rika: entonces quien gano?  
  
Naoko: pues el unico que fue golpeado fue Hojo! yo pienso que Inuyasha!  
  
Shikjaru: pero Hojo-kun fue quien le confeso sus sentimientos a Kagome!  
  
Naoko: pero Kaogme ama a InuYasha!  
  
Rika: Hojo-kun... no estes triste... no quieres bailar?  
  
Hojo con una leve sonrisa: esta bien!, y se van a la pista  
  
Naoko: Gano InuYasha!  
  
Shijaru: Hojo-kun!  
  
Mientras en la terraza  
  
InuYasha: Kagome espera!- y la toma detras por la cintura apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de kagome  
  
Kagome muy roja: Inu...Yasha...  
  
InuYasha: te prometí que hablaríamos cuando regresaramos a nuestros cuerpos...  
  
Kagome: ee.. si.. si lo recuerdo...- su corazon latia muy rapido-  
  
InuYasha: Kagome yo... yo te amo...  
  
Kagome se gira para encontrase con los ojos de InuYasha  
  
Kagome: Yo... yo tambien...  
  
InuYasha sonrie y acaricia el rostro de Kagome: Qiuiero estar siempre a tu lado kagome... siempre...  
  
Kagome baja la mirada  
  
InuYasha: que pasa?  
  
Kagome: es que... que hay de Kikyo?  
  
InuYasha: A kikyo le agradesco que haya sacrificado su vida por mi... pero, lo estuve pensando y puse a ambas en una balanza (litralmente), yo quise mucho a Kikyo, pero eso fue hace 50 años, despues de que tu me despertaste, yo la odiaba, y al enterarme de la verdad... de que todo habia sido una trampa de Naraku me llenó la rabia y solo quería recuperar algo que me pertenecía... pero eso no era amor... ya era un capricho, por que no soportaba que naraku me hubiera separado de una persona a quien quise mucho... Pero tu Kagome... aun no se por que desperté, cuando lo hize sentia al peligro cerca, al verte y confundirte con Kikyo solo quería matarte, me sentía traicionado por la persona que amaba, y poco a poco me senti atraido a ti, dejste de ser "Parecida a Kikyo", eres Kagome, solo mi madre habia llorado por mi, despues de mi madre y posiblemente Kikyo fuiste la primera que confio plenamente en mi, siempre que estabas a mi lado yo también me sentia seguro y en cierta forma tu me motivabas a luchar, cuando te ibas los dias parecian eternos, Kagome... olvidate de Kikyo asi como yo lo hize... Kikyo me selló en ese arbol pero te aseguro que no fue ocn la intencion de que algún dia yo volviese a vivir... Kikyo no sacrifico la vida por mi, la sacrificó por el bien de todos, por que la perla podia caer en manos malignas, entre Kikyo y yo ya no hay ningun vinculo... mi mente esta mas clara que nunca Kagome, y en mi corazón solo existes tu...  
  
Kagome: InuYasha...  
  
InuYasha: quieres bailar?  
  
Kagome: nani?? tu? bailar??? te sientes bien?  
  
InuYasha: Claro que si! mejor que nunca!  
  
*********FlashBack**************  
  
Cuando InuYasha estaba en el cuerpo de kagome....  
  
Sra. Higurshi: hija, esta semana es tu baile de graduación, sera tu primer baile y... se que nunca has bailado con alguien.. o si?  
  
Kagome:... pues creo que no...  
  
Sra. Higurashi: ven hija! te enseñaré!  
  
Kagome: feh...  
  
Sra. Higurashi: vamos hija, no te la pasaras todo el baile sentada o platicando con amigas verdad?  
  
Kagome: como sea...  
  
************FindelFlashBack***************  
  
InuYasha: y eso fue lo que pasó  
  
Kagome: Jajaja!! por que no me lo habias dicho?  
  
InuYasha: fue algo vergonsozo... pero ahora que lo pienso... bailar asi contigo... - se sonroja....-  
  
Kagome: esta bien ^^ vamos!  
  
Pasan al centro de la pista y se apagan las luces prendiendo flashes de vez en cuando y del techo salía humo de colores y burbujas y comienza una cancion muy conocida "Every Heart" Kagome rodea el cuello de InuYasha y el la toma por la cintura (KAWAII!!^^) y comienzan a moverse de un lado a otro suavemente al ritmo de la musica, InuYasha le susurra al oido...  
  
Inuyasha: No quiero separarme de ti ni un solo momento...  
  
Kagome: ni yo.., no sabes cuanto esperé este momento... y lo veia tan lejano, tan imposible... pero ahora no tengo ninguna duda... muchas gracias... me haces muy feliz....  
  
InuYasha: Lo siento... siento mucho haberte hecho sufrir pero todo eso se acabó... al fin estamos juntos mi Kagome...  
  
se acaba la cancion, Ambos se miran a los ojos y olvidandose del mundo poco a poco se van acercando hasta que sus labios se rozan entregandose al principio a un dulce y delicado beso, despues mas apasionado, se escuchan aplausos, inmediatamente se separan y se encuentran justo en el centro de la pista y alrededor de ellos un circulo de gente que los miraba, algunas muchachas se limpiaban los ojos...  
  
Kagome: O_O   
  
InuYasha: ...  
  
InuYasha toma a kagome de la mano y salen corriendo del lugar hasta llegar al arbol sagrado  
  
Kagome: ay que pena! wuaa...  
  
Inuyasha la abraza y ella le corresponde, despues vulven a besarse  
  
Sra. Higurashi: Kagome?  
  
Kagome: eto... vamos Inuyasha!!  
  
Ahora ella lleva a InuYasha hacia el pozo, saltan a el y llegan al sengoku, Inuyasha vuelve a ser Hanyou, corren de nuevo hacia el arbol sagrado pero se tropiezan con la raiz y caen al suelo casualmente InuYasha sobre Kagome, ambos rien, estaban muy cerca, el aroma de Kagome volvia loco a InuYasha y este no resistió y la beso, ahora mas apasionado que nunca, ambos se decian que se amaban, llegó un momento en que deseaban mas, los besos ya no eran suficientes, necesitaban mas, InuYasha estaba vuelto un loco, por fin tenia a Kagome en sus brazos, ese aroma, esas caricias, Kagome acariciaba la espalda de InuYasha haciendo circulos con sus dedos, eso erizaba al Hanyou, empezó a besar el cuello de Kagome y ella emitió un leve gemido, InuYasha recorria las curvas de Kagome con sus manos, Kagome era feliz era una sensacion que le agradaba, quería entregarse a InuYasha, pero... ¿No era muy rapido?, siguieron besandose y acariciandose con mucha passion, InuYasha no aguantaba mas, quería poseerla, estaba desesperado, ese cuerpo, esos labios, ese aroma... pero no podía! ella era tan delicada, tenía que controlarse, fue disminuyendo la intensidad del beso hasta que la beso por ultima vez y se levantó, Kagome a pesar de estar tan excitada como el lo comprendió iban demasiado rapido  
  
Inuyasha: Te lo dije una vez y te lo vuelvo a repetir kagome... yo te respeto... y no haré nada que tu no quieras que haga...  
  
Kagome: Gracias InuYasha, se abrazan y se devuelven a la aldea, todos estaban dormidos, y ellos tambien muy cansados asi que tambien se durmieron, Durmieron juntos, InuYasha abrazaba a Kagome por la cintura y su cabeza estaba recargada en el pecho de Kagome mientras esta jugaba con las orejitas de Inuyasha, esas caricias arrullaron al Hanyou, se sentia como si estuviera en los brazos de su madre y se quedó dormido... kagome no lo podía creer, todo parecia un sueño y ala vez una nueva aventura... pero aun habia algo pendiente... aunque InuYasha se lo hubiera puesto en claro... era Kikyo, ella tenia que borrarla del mapa o mas bien hacerla entender que Inuyasha ya se habia decidido y que habia perdido asi que ya no tenia nada que hacer en este mundo....  
  
Continuara.....  
  
_____________________________  
  
Jijiji... espero no haberlos dejado picados `º-º´ jijiji  
  
Ya el próximo capitulo es el final, ustedes diganme si kieren ke sea un lemon, ya viene la venganza de Kagome con Kikyo...(auuque la verdad tengo mente en blanco, despues de lo que le hize en mi fic "muerte lenta a kikyo" no se me ha ocurrido algo violento pero si algo que l ahiera mucho, ke le lastime el orgullo, si gustan darme sugerencia, rcuerden qu eya es el final ^^) InuYasha tambien tiene un pendiente con alguien... muahahah...  
  
bai!! 


	9. Final!

El cielo empezaba a aclarar, Inuyasha despertó a Kagome con un beso  
  
Kagome: Ohayou!^-^  
  
INuYasha: Ohayou!, ven, quiero mostrate algo  
  
Ambos se levantan y silenciosamente salen de la cabaña, Inuyasha lleva a Kagome a una prado que ella jamás había visto en el tiempo que llevaba de conocer el Sengoku, se podía sentir el aroma de loz azares y demas flores, Había uu que otro arbol con frutas maduras y a lo lejos se escuchaba el correr de las aguas de un rio, mas al este habia una colina con un arbol enmedio, InuYasha subio a Kagome en su espalda y la llevo hacia la rama mas alta del arbol mostrandole un hermoso panorama, el sol estaba saliendo...  
  
Inuyasha: Todo lo que toca la luz es nuestro reindo **El rey leon**  
  
Kagome: Que?  
  
InuYasha: digo, cuando era pequeño solía venir a este lugar con mi mamá, claro, no subiamos a este arbol jeje, el arbol era mas pequeño   
  
Kagome: Kawaii!!  
  
InuYasha: Kagome... anoche te explique que ya no siento nada por Kikyo y... se que te molesta que te lo pregunte pero... que hay de Kouga?  
  
Kagome: eh? Entre Kouga y yo no hay nada...  
  
InuYasha: Solo queria escucharte decir eso...- por un moemento penso en contarle que kouga lo beso pero no...-  
  
Kagome: sin embargo...-sacando a InuYasha de sus pensamientos- Quiero que a Kikyo le quede claro que ya no significa tanto para ti  
  
InuYasha: que quieres decir con eso?  
  
Kagome: Quiero hacerle ver que ya no tiene nada que hacer en este mundo y... bueno, solo queria que lo supieras...  
  
InuYasha: pero...- lo penso un momento, era justo! si Kagome saldaba cuentas con Kikyo el haria lo mismo con Kouga- Haremos un trato... Te ayudo con tu asunto de Kikyo... pero a mi dejame saldar cuentas con Kouga...  
  
Kagome: pero Kouga no te ha hecho daño! en cambio Kikyo trato dematarme no lo recurerdas?  
  
InuYasha: pero Kouga...  
  
Kagome: dime una buena razon para que lo golpees!- mirada amenazadora con mensaje subliminal "osuwari gratis!"  
  
InuYasha: cuando yo estaba en tu cuerpo - se muestra muy apenado-- bueno... cuando fui con Sango a buscar a la bruja...-traga saliba- nos encontramos con Kouga....  
  
Kagome: y?  
  
Inuyasha toma valor y traga saliva: Kouga creyendo que en verdad eras tu... me beso...- aprieta los puños y emite una mirada asesina  
  
Kagome por un momento casi se cae del árbol, queria estallar en carcajadas pero... Kouga habia lastimado el orgullo del Hanyou asi que...  
  
Kagome: comprendo... esta bien, trato hecho... primero busquemos a Kikyo!  
  
InuYasha: bien!, por donde empezamos?  
  
kagome: tengo todo friamente calculado...este es el plan....  
  
blablablabla...  
  
mas tarde....  
  
InuYasha se encontraba frente al arbol sagrado, aparece Kikyo  
  
Kikyo: me has llamado no es asi? que es lo que quiere shablar conmigo Inuyasha?  
  
InuYasha: bueno.. es sobre nosotros...  
  
Kikyo: Sabia que despues de ese beso te decidirías...  
  
Kagome que estaba detras del arbol le salio una gotita ^^U  
  
INuyasha: pues... la verdad es que... si  
  
Kikyo lo abraza  
  
Inuyasha: si me decidi Kikyo...  
  
Kikyo: no hables mas y besame  
  
Inuyasha: me decidi por Kagome...  
  
Kagome sale del arbol, Inuyasha se desase de Kikyo y toma a kagome por la cintura  
  
Kikyo: pero que...  
  
InuYasha: kagome y yo... ya tenemos una relacion... la amo... Kikyo... tu me das motivos para morir, segun dices sacrificaste tu vida y eso quedó en el pasado... pero kagome... ella me da motivos para vivir... y... me quedare con ella... por que la amo...- InuYasha toma el mentón de Kagome y la besa dulcemente FRENTE A KIKYO!  
  
Kikyo: pero como se atreven... solo me hablaron para humillarme!?? no lo soportare!!  
  
-Se desata una pelea entre dos mikos **Mi proximo fic esperenlo pronto** pero esa es otra historia!!-  
  
Kagome: entiendelo Kikyo... tu no tienes nada quehacer en este mundo... asi que... vete a donde perteneces!!  
  
Kikyo: no! no lo hare!!  
  
Kagome: no me dejas mas remedio que...- Kagome se lanza contra Kikyo tirandola al suelo, como esta es de barro y el golpe fue muy duro se rompe en pedacitos y estos regresan a ser solo tierra que en unos instantes se convirtio en nada...  
  
Kagome: Listo ^-^  
  
InuYasha: no fuiste algo violenta?, digo, mas de lo usual...  
  
Kagome: asi que soy violenta eh?...  
  
Inuyasha: eeh no no que ba!! te parese si vamos con Kouga?  
  
Kagome: hai hai!  
  
---Ya en las montañas----  
  
Aparece Kouga: Kagome!!! percibi tu olor! que te trae por... bestia tu tambien vienes, que decepcion!  
  
Kagome: Kouga-kun, Lo lamento... pero no sere tu mujer  
  
InuYasha: de... de verdad lo lamentas?  
  
Kagome: claro que no! solo es una forma amble de decirlo!  
  
Kouga: y... por... por que?  
  
Kagome: por que... amo a Inuyasha y... ambos ya sostenemos una relacion...  
  
Kouga: ha si?... ¬¬* oficial?  
  
Kagome mira a Inuyasha:...  
  
Inuyasha: que?  
  
Kagome se lleva aInuyasha aun lugar apartado  
  
Kagome: es verdad Inuyasha, tenemos una relacion formal?  
  
InuYasha: como es eso?  
  
Kagome: si mira, se que me amas, me lo has dicho, pero... tu sabes, nuestra relacion no es oficial, es decir... no se ha dicho la ultima palabra...  
  
Inuyasha: y... que es lo que debo de hacer?  
  
Kagome: solo pideme que sea tu novia!!  
  
InuYasha: se mi novia  
  
Kagome: ¬¬* asi no... asi me lo estás exigiendo!! deber pedir mi consentimiento!  
  
Kouga que los miraba del otro lado: pateticos...  
  
InuYasha: eh... Kagome...sabes que te quiero pero... me da pena hacer esto!!  
  
Kagome: ... vamos, no es tan dificil!!  
  
InuYasha: feh! esta bien, quieres ser mi novia? (dios mio que patetico me escuché)  
  
Kagome: si! ahora si, regresemos con Kouga  
  
Kouga: si si, ya lo oi, INuYasha, de verdad no sabes conquistar a una mujer, tienes suerte de que kagome te ame... entonces me ire... pero mas te vale que la cuides y la trates bien!  
  
InuYasha: espera lobo rabioso! aun no temrino contigo!  
  
Kouga: que? te dije que me voy, me rindo, perdi, que mas quieres?  
  
InuYasha: Por si no supiste kagome y yo cambiuamos de cuerpos hace unos dias y a quien besaste no fue a Kagome si no a mi!!  
  
Kouga se quedo paralizado,a su mente vino la imagen de el besando a Inuyasha, entro en shock y se desmayo cayendo por una barranca que llevaba a un rio...  
  
Kagome: iras tras el?  
  
InuYasha: mm.. no! ya tuvo su merecido...  
  
Kagome: entonces... que haremos? Los demas aun no lo saben!  
  
InuYasha: pues... tendremos que decirles no?  
  
Kagome: es lo ma sprobale ^^  
  
Regresan a la aldea de Kaede y les cuentan todo lo sucedido respecto al regreso de sus cuerpos...  
  
Miroku: entonces... cuando se puso el segundo brasalete retornaron a sus cuerpos?  
  
Kagome: misterioso no?  
  
Miroku. si... diculpa, podrias prestarme uno de los brasaletes?  
  
Kagome: seguro!  
  
Sango: cual creen que sea la razon por la que regresaor a sus cuerpos?  
  
Kaede. tal vez era un hechizo por unos dias no cren?  
  
Inuyasha: feh! el caso es que ya estamos de vuelta lo demas no importa  
  
Kagome: tienes mucha razon! ^^  
  
Inuyasha: aqui dentro esta muy sofocado...  
  
Kagome: quieres salir un momento?  
  
Shippo: yo si!!  
  
InuYasha: CLARO QUE NO SHIPPO TU TE QUEDARAS AQUI!!  
  
InuYasha y Kagome salen de la cabaña  
  
Sango: no le sparece algo sospechoso?  
  
Miroku: si...  
  
Shippo: tal vez ya son novios!!  
  
Miroku: si podria ser... pero...  
  
Sango: Kagome-chan no me ha comentado nada!!  
  
Miroku: si pero...  
  
Shippo: pues ya vez que ha estado muy ocupada... te lo dira despues ya veras!  
  
Miroku: pero.........!!  
  
Sango y Shippo: que pasa??  
  
Miroku: ya lo olvide...- pone cara de libisinoso y enseguida recibe un hiraikotusazo cortesia de sango, era obvio lo que habia hecho!-  
  
Mientras en que Inu y Kagome...  
  
Kagome: Inuyasha... aun piensas convertirte en un Youkai?  
  
InuYasha: Kagome... la bestia en la que me he convertido cuando no tengo a colmillo de acero no es la bestia que quiero ser... yo quiero ser un Youkai como lo era mi padre...-aprieta los puños- como lo es sesshomaru... se dice que la perla de Shikon solo ha traido desgracias y...  
  
Kagome: InuYasha... tengo miedo...  
  
InuYasha: pero por que?...  
  
Kagome: de que cuando te conviertas en un Youkai te olvides de mi...  
  
InuYasha abraza a kagome: Tonta... no me dejaste terminar...-respira hondo, sus pulmones estaban llenos de la escencia de Kagome- mi destino es ser siempre un Hanyou, aunque no sea ni bestia ni humano.. ese es mi dentino...  
  
Kagome: yo se lo que eres ...  
  
InuYasha: ah s? y que soy?  
  
Kagome: eres InuYasha... un ser muy especial para mi y para sango, miroku, shippo, kirara y kaede, eres alguien muy valiente y de gran corazon, que raza seas... eso no importa, por que tu eres quien eres... y yo.. te amo , me gustas asi como eres..  
  
InuYasha estaba impresionado por las palabras de kagome, por primera vez sintio seguridad en si mismo, supo quien era y su Kagome se lo habia hecho saber...  
  
InuYasha: Gracias Kagome....  
  
Ambos se miran a los ojos y se besasn, mientras eran vistos por kaede, shippo, miroku, sango y kirara  
  
Sango: sera mejor que vayamos a dormir...  
  
Miroku: que? pero sie sta empezando lo interesante!- toma ashipo y le tapa los ojos-  
  
Sango: que pase lo que tenga que pasar pero es un momento muy privado para ellos!  
  
Kaede: yo tambien quiero ver...  
  
sango: Venganse los dos! Houshi libidinoso y anciana henati!  
  
todos se van a la cabaña, despues de un rato Inuyasha y kagome tamnbien, ya en la adentro hacen lo smismo de la noche anterior (duemren juntos, que pensaron?) Inuyasha volvió a quedarse dormido ante esa sensacion que le rrecordaba mucho a su madre y Kagome por fin pudo conciliar el sueño...   
  
A la mañana siguiente....  
  
Kagome: ay que hermoso cuerpo tengo... que afortunado es Inuyasha, woaa! que senos!!  
  
-del otro lado de la cabaña-  
  
Miroku: ay... que acaso Inuyasha penso que yo tenia frio!? me puso demasiadas mantas, ay no aguanto la sganas de ir a baño KYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!! MIROKUUUUU!!!   
  
Inuyahsa se despierta, kagome tiene cara de libidinosa...  
  
Kagome: InuYasha... no quieres tener un hijo conmigo?  
  
-se abre la puerta de golpe-  
  
Miroku: miroku!!! como te atreves! devuelveme mi cuerpo!!  
  
-Fin-......?  
  
______________________________________________  
  
Espero no me maten, jijiji bueno, no hice el lemon, la berdad esque no estoy muy inspirada para hacerlo por que ya hice uno hace unos dias y no me sobro inspiracion, bueno, aqui tuvieron el ultimo capitulo de este fic, muchisimas gracias a todos ustedes, gracias a ustedes logré temrinar este fic, ustedes me motivaron ^^ los amo!! sale pues... CREO que es todo y... babaii!! Matta-Ne  
  
-Sheyla k-Chan  
  
Pd: De todos modos, dejen reviews para ver que les pareció ^-^ 


End file.
